Shinigami Sisters
by Ruby1235
Summary: Sequel to Konoha's Shinigami. Sakura and Hinata are enjoying their lives as Shinigami. When a new threat comes to the ninja world can the two girls use their strong sisterly relationship to save the ninja world from crumbling.Sakura/Toshiro Hinata/Ichigo
1. A Big Problem

**I promised a sequel so here you go. I will upload this one every other week to make it easier on me. I hope you like it though.**

* * *

><p><strong>September tenth<strong>

_It was almost midnight at the best place in town. It was a place where you can see the whole town, but they can't see you. The eastern cliffs. A couple was seated at the edge. Overlooking the town._

"_Do you know how beautiful you are?" Toshiro asked._

_Sakura smiled. "I didn't know I was beautiful." _

"_Well you're extremely beautiful. I'm glad your mine." Toshiro said before kissing her._

"Sakura Haruno get your ass up now!"

Sakura groaned as her handsome Toshiro and her the beautiful scenery disappered. "Leave me the hell alone." Sakura grumbled.

"We have a mission to go on, and all you can think of is yourself. This is an important mission damn it." Hinata replied crossly.

"It's always an important mission in your eyes." Sakura mumbled.

"Either way get up." Hinata yelled.

Sakura sat up. "It's hard to sleep with you yelling my ear." She slid out of bed, and walked through the closet door to their large closet. After tiredly picking out her clothes she stumbled into the dressing room.

**Hinata's POV**

After Sakura went into the closet, Hinata walked out of Sakura's room, and out into the hallway. She got to the stairs, and stopped. Instead of going down stairs she took the flight of stairs to get up to the third floor of their house. There were four rooms up there, but only three were currently being used.

The first one is what Sakura would call the Chill room. The stairs automatically lead into it. It has two fluffy couches, several pillows on the floor, bean bag chairs, and a big TV. It's where they would go if they were hanging out with one another. Another room is the game room. Games such as pool, air hockey, darts, and more. The other room is the art and music room. It was the biggest room up there. Half was used as Sakura's music area, and the other half was used as Hinata's art area. Last but not least was the un used room. That was where Hinata was headed. She walked into there, and looked around. Sakura and herself had decided to change it to the second level of their closet seeing as it was right above their closet. She had left her cell phone up there somewhere.

After searching for a few minutes she found it under one of the piles of their clothes. Instead of going back to the chill room to go downstairs she used the closet stairs. _Sakura should be done by now. If not I am going to kick her ass. _"I swear Sakura if you're not done by the time I get to the bottom of the stairs I will beat you."

**Normal POV**

Sure enough Sakura flew out of the changing rooms. "I'm done okay." She said before looking over her outfit in the mirror. Hinata stood beside her as well, and checked over her own outfit.

Sakura was wearing a dark pink tube top, that stopped above her belly button. Black booty shorts, dark pink sandals, and her zanpakuto was attached to her back. 

Hinata herself was wearing a dark purple tank top, dark grey shorts that went to mid thigh, dark purple sandals, and her zanpakuto was attached to her back.

Their appearances alone changed. Sakura's hair grew a few more inches, and now reached her thighs. Hinata's hair had grown out a bit, but she kept it cut so it stayed at her hips.

Sakura gave a chuckle. "We sure have changed haven't we Hinata?"

Hinata nodded. "In the short amount of time yes we have."

"If you look at it it's not as short as we make it seem." Sakura said. "It's been almost four months sense we left from Konoha."

"Even longer if you count the time we spent in the soul society. It would be nearly five and a half months." Hinata said.

"Still we have changed. When we came to the soul society we were completely messed up. Only a month after that we were fixed enough to be able to act strong. Now we could probably hold up Konoha with a finger." Sakura giggled at her words. "I'm sure as hell glad everything that happened played out well. I can say I'm happy now, and not have any regrets."

Hinata smiled. "Yeah we made it through the mess together, and through all the bitching at each other we're still friends."

"I have to disagree with you there Hinata." Sakura said as she walked out of the closet, through her room, and to the stairs.

Hinata frowned, and followed her. "What do you mean?"

As they started walking down the stairs Sakura laughed. "We're sisters not friends."

"You scared me for a minute there." Hinata said with relief.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't we be going somewhere now. I know you didn't wake me up for nothing."

Hinata nodded, and they walked to the front door. They walked out, and locked the door. Then took off in a steady run to Toshiro's office. As they came to the town section of the soul society several kids were outside playing. "It's like Konoha almost."

"Yeah except in Konoha the kids are usually throwing card board shiurken at each other." Sakura replied. They hadn't had the need to go back to Konoha after the left almost four months ago. Though they did end up having to go to suna once and then the stone village because of hollows.

Eventually the two girls had made it to Toshiro's office, and entered. Their was both of their boyfriends waiting for them. "Your late." Ichigo said as he delivered a kiss to Hinata's forehead.

"Completely Sakura's fault." Hinata replied.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and walked to Toshiro. He pecked her on the lips. "Of course it is." Toshiro said. The four began walking out of the office to the big gate.

Sakura frowned. "One day when it's Hinata's fault for us being late then I will laugh at you all."

Hinata smirked. "Let the day come first."

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "Just because it was you're birthday a few days ago doesn't mean you still have the right to be mean." Hinata's birthday was on September sixth at the beginning of the week. Sakura's own birthday was last month on the tenth. So they were both eighteen now.

"Come on Sakura you know I would never be mean to you just because of my birthday." Hinata said. She smirked. "I'm mean to you all the time."

Sakura dropped her head. "I swear that's not funny at all." That made everyone laugh.

Soon enough the four arrived. Ichigo and Toshiro opened the gate, and the four stepped into it. A minute later they were in the human world. Since they were all their human form they were walking. "Renji, Rangiku, and Rukia are already at Urahara's shop." Toshiro said.

"Why are we going there?" Hinata asked.

"I forgot you two don't know who that is." Toshiro sighed. "Urahara is a former Shinigami he moved down to the human world as a permanent residence a while ago. We go there for meeting's usually."

Sakura sighed. "Is this going to be another boring meeting about me and Hinata slacking off?"

Hinata glared. "I wasn't slacking off. I was trying to get you to come back." Around a month ago Sakura wanted to go buy a new guitar at one of the shops. This would have been fine if they weren't in the middle of a meeting. She literally got up and left after she found out about the guitar. Then Hinata got up to bring her back, and they both got blamed for it.

"Don't deny it Hinata. You wanted me to get that guitar as well." Sakura said.

"Is that why you left?" Ichigo asked.

Sakura nodded. "Don't say it's stupid either. I have been wanting a new guitar for like ever. Then I heard about this place selling a guitar so I left. It's not like the meeting was important anyway."

"Sakura we were talking about the security of the human world." Toshiro reminded her.

They had arrived at the shop, and were walking in.

"Really I thought we we're talking about the shops in the human world." Sakura said.

Ichigo and Toshiro were going to say something, but Hinata stopped them. "Just give up. It's most likely going to end with you guys thinking she is more stupid then she is."

"Are you calling me stupid Hinata?" Sakura almost yelled.

"Sakura I know your not stupid so don't even go there. You are more intelligent than myself, but only when you choose to be. Most of the time you choose not to think." Hinata said.

Toshiro cleared his throat. Both girls looked to see that everyone in the room was staring at them. "We'll be quiet now." Sakura said sheepishly.

"Thanks for the entertainment though." Renji said. Next to him sat Rukia and Rangiku. Across from them were Orhime, Chad, and Uryu. In-between the two sides was Urahara.

Ichigo and Toshiro sat down across from Urahara sat. The two girls sat down next to them. Each greeted Orhime. They had become good friends. "So we're meeting now to discuss hollows." Urahara said. "There hasn't been that many hollows appearing lately. It's strange seeing as this place is the most populated place when it comes to Hollows."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Renji asked.

"It seems that way at the moment. But, we have had conformation from a hidden source that someone is recruiting hollows." Urahara said.

"Are you talking just hollows or others?" Ichigo asked.

"Some Menos and Arrancars are reported, but just more hollows than other's. The spy was only there for a week. The group was on the move." Urahara replied.

It was quiet for a moment. "Do you know who is gathering them? Or where there gathering?" Orhime asked.

Urahara nodded. He looked to Sakura and Hinata before putting his hands in his pockets. "Our spy was able to confront one of the Arrancars that were there. He was one of the leaders as far as I know. The spy said there were around seven to ten leaders. Although this man didn't seem to care about telling the spy about what was going on." He sighed.

"So it must not be that big of a deal if they have an idiot as one of the leaders." Renji said.

"Not necessarily." Uryu said.

"Uryu's right. He may act like an idiot on the outside, but that could be an act. He could just be rather intelligent." Rangiku agreed.

"Our spy was also lucky enough to get a part of the cloak the Arrancar was wearing before leaving. As for where they where headed." Urahara paused looking at the girls again. "They were headed to the ninja world."

Sakura and Hinata noticeably stiffened. Everyone could see fear in their eyes. The girls both were basically like rock. Not moving at all. Not even to blink.

"You two need to breath." Rukia said. When they were noticeably breathing she stopped looking at them.

Urahara pulled one of his hands out of his pockets. In his hand was presumably the piece of cloak the spy got. "It's part of the cloak." He confirmed for them. He rested it on the table in front of the two girls.

Hinata took one look at it, and immediately stood up. She crossed the room quickly to the doors. She then exited the room.

Sakura heard her leave, but wasn't paying attention. She took a shaky breath as she stood up as well. _Since Hinata left she would have to take care of this. _"That man wasn't an Arrancar." She started. "He's a well known criminal in the ninja world. The other leader's as well are criminals all through out the ninja world."

"So you know who this is, and who the leader's are?" Renji asked.

Sakura nodded. "This mans name is Deidara. He's one of the member's of the group called akatsuki." She said as she traced the red cloud pattern on the black cloak. Before anyone could say anything else Sakura turned around, and headed for the door.

"Wait! Why did Hinata walk out if that's all there is to it?" Rangiku asked.

Sakura stopped, a hand on the door. "As I said the akatsuki members are the most wanted people in the ninja world. There's a reason why they are the most wanted. Because of how many people they have killed. How many people who had to suffer because the akatsuki killed their family. I mean for Hinata and myself it's kind of upsetting knowing that we will have to deal with the people that killed our parents."


	2. You Cease To Amaze Me Hyuga

_Review:_

_Before anyone could say anything else Sakura turned around, and headed for the door. _

"_Wait! Why did Hinata walk out if that's all there is to it?" Rangiku asked._

_Sakura stopped, a hand on the door. "As I said the akatsuki members are the most wanted people in the ninja world. There's a reason why they are the most wanted. Because of how many people they have killed. I mean it's kind of upsetting knowing that we will have to deal with the people that killed our parents."_

* * *

><p><strong>A few minute later<strong>

Sakura had quickly walked out of the room. As soon as she got outside she took off in a run. Glad she was in her shinigami form she could go around easily without being noticed. _Where would Hinata go? I got it! _She started running even faster. When she got closer she jumped up to the roof's of buildings. Eventually she made it to the tallest building. In one swift jump she made it from a lower building to the roof of the tallest one. Sure enough there was Hinata. Her hands were on her hips, and she was staring.

Sakura approached her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hina?"

"I'm fine now. I just was afraid I was going to cry so I left. But, surprisingly as soon as I got up here I no longer felt the need to cry." Hinata said.

"It's because it's the highest place possible. Our old hang out was the hokage monument after all. The highest point in Konoha. You would have done the same." Sakura smirked. "Well you probably would have cheated, and used your byakugon. But, if you didn't haven't your byakugon I'm sure you would have known where I would go."

Hinata smirked. "Yeah you would have gone here or to the nearest fast food place."

Sakura playfully smacked Hinata on the shoulder. "I'm not that bad." She gave a soft smile.

"Sakura did you tell them?"

Sakura sighed. She walked so she was standing next to Hinata instead of behind her. "Yes I told them. Right before I left actually."

"And you also told them about the akatsuki, and how the cloak belonged to Deidara." Hinata said.

Sakura nodded. "How did you guess it was Deidara?"

"Well at first I narrowed it down to Kisame or Deidara. Because they would be the two to brag about something the organization is doing. Then when Renji said idiot I decided that it had to be Deidara. Kisame might brag, but he wouldn't give all the details out. Deidara would literally all out tell the enemies details." Hinata admitted.

Sakura laughed lightly. "Yeah that, and the cloak had Deidara's chakra all over it." She had to hold back a smile. "And it had pieces of his blonde hair all over it."

The two girls giggled. They were both thinking about how girly Deidara was. When they stopped laughing they both looked out at the sky. It wasn't even the afternoon yet, and it was warm outside. It wasn't as bad as it was last month, but it was still hot. There were no clouds out so the sun beat down like there was no tomorrow.

Sakura closed her eyes, and let her senses take over. But, her eyes suddenly snapped open. "Hinata we have a problem."

Sakura didn't have to say more. Hinata was already preparing to jump off the building so they could get back to Urahara's shop. Sakura had sensed the presence of an akatsuki member close by.

Once they arrived at the shop Sakura continued on to the Akatsuki member while Hinata got their friends. When she opened the screen door she almost stumbled inside. She leaned a hand against the wall so she could steady her breathing.

Ichigo stood up. "What's wrong Hinata?"

Hinata caught her breath. "We're after the akatsuki, and since there happens to be an akatsuki member a few hundred feet away, I would assume that it would be a perfect opportunity to kick some ass."

"There's an akatsuki member here." Ichigo stated.

Hinata ignored him as she took another breath. "And I would appreciate we meet up with Sakura before she confronts the guy."

Toshiro stood up quickly. "She went by herself to go after him."

"That's what I just said. Now if we're done repeating everything I say can we go?" Hinata asked already turning to head out the door.

Soon they could see Sakura ahead of them. She had stopped on the top of a building. Arms crossed, and facing away from them.

Hinata jogged over to her. "Saku-" She caught on to what Sakura was staring at. They were at the edge of the city. Where the beaches we're at. Standing on the beach was none other than Itachi Uchiha. Hinata turned to Sakura, and put a hand over her mouth. "Sakura do not, and I repeat do not go down there mad."

"Why are you talking with your hand over your mouth?" Ichigo asked. He and Ichigo came to the side of the building to see who Sakura was staring at.

Hinata put her hand over her mouth again. "Itachi has the sharingan. It is another special eye jutsu like my byakugon. With it he can read everything your saying just by looking at your mouth. Also it's important that when he activates it not to look him in the eye. It's what he uses to torture his opponents." She sighed, and looked to Sakura. "Will you behave?"

Sakura gave a curt nod as she jumped up on the rail of the building. She then jumped off the rail, and started falling down to where he was. Prepared to spot her landing.

Hinata, Ichigo, and Toshiro jumped off after her.

Once they landed they were all twenty feet from him. Sakura looked him straight in the eye. "I'm not in the mood to play, what do you want?"

Itachi just chuckled. "You know that if you talk like that you won't make many friends."

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Please me being friends with you is like Hinata acting like me for a day." She smirked.

Hinata laughed. "You really must hate him then Sakura."

Sakura looked back into Itachi's eyes. "You have no idea."

Itachi just crossed his arms. "Now why would you hate me? I haven't done anything to you."

"That's bull shit, and you know it." Sakura growled. She held up a hand, and began counting off the main things he's done. "Let's see you murdered your own clan. Leaving your little brother to suffer the rest of his life. You constantly play mind games with people, and want to always see them suffer. On top of that you like seeing people suffer. You've killed thousands of people. And most importantly you in league with the man that killed Hinata's and my parents."

Itachi was silent as he looked over both girls. "You seem different. Both of you do. First off I may be in the same group as him, but I don't have to like him. He's more of a burden, than a leader. Second I don't know how many times I have to explain to you that the leaf ordered me to kill the Uchiha clan because they were plotting to take over the leaf. Third I only kill people because he orders me too."

Sakura growled. "And how many times do I have to tell yo-"

"He's telling the truth Sakura." Hinata whispered. "Everything he just said was the truth."

Sakura closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she was frowning. "I don't care if he is telling the truth. The fact that he's in the akatsuki repulses me to no end." She crossed her arms. "So what did you want Uchiha?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Are you seriously going to go as far as call me Uchiha? Last time I saw you, you wouldn't say my last name because you didn't want to think of their being a link be-tween your boyfriend and I."

"I broke up with Sasuke in April. He was being an ass hole, and I was done be treated like I was his servant." She smirked. "But, that still doesn't give you the right to go see him. Sasuke and I are back to being on a teammate bases. He's more of a brother to me and Naruto than he is to you any day. Since he is a teammate I won't let you hurt him again." Sakura retorted.

Itachi resisted the urge to role his eyes again. It seemed that he would have trouble talking to her without her growling. He took a step towards her, but was blocked by a the guy with the white hair. The guy stood equal height to him, and had a look of protectiveness on his face. "So he's the new boyfriend I assume."

Sakura scowled at Itachi as she pulled Toshiro back to standing beside her. "What the hell do you want Itachi?"

"To help you guys against the akatsuki." Itachi replied simply.

"Over my dead body." Toshiro hissed. "Sakura doesn't seem to like you, and has already listed her reasons as to why that would be a stupid idea."

Sakura smirked. "I couldn't have said it better myself." She paused. "Well I probably would have cussed at least ten times just saying that."

Hinata looked at Itachi. She noticed that he no longer had his sharingan activated. She frowned. "It's obvious our minds are set. You can't be trusted." She said to Itachi.

Itachi looked to Hinata for a moment, then vanished.

Sakura yelled out. "I hate that son of a bitch. He always gets on my nerves."

Hinata, Ichigo, and Toshiro sweat dropped. "Angry much?" Ichigo asked.

Sakura glared at him. "No I'm the happiest fucking person in the world." She turned away from them. "I'm going back to the soul society." She jumped back onto the building.

Toshiro looked to Hinata. "You have a plan don't you."

Hinata shook her head. "Sort of. If my theory's correct, then yes I have a plan. Now go with her. I want to be able to find he when I get back to the soul society." She said to Toshiro.

Toshiro nodded, and jumped onto the building's to go after Sakura.

Hinata turned to Ichigo. "You can back too if you want. I'll be there eventually."

Ichigo shook his head. "I'll stay, and what was Toshiro talking about?"

"I am going to talk to Itachi." Hinata said.

Ichigo looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm going to talk to Itachi. Sakura holds a grudge against Itachi because he is involved in the akatsuki. He likes to tease her a lot too. Making her believe that all the mind games he plays with her is because he's trying to take control of her. But, if she was thinking clearly she would have realized that Itachi likes her." Hinata smirked at Ichigo's look. "He doesn't like her as in a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of way. In truth he thinks of her as a little sister."

"Sakura gave the impression that he messed with her all the time." Ichigo said.

Hinata smiled as they started to walk down the beach. "I'm sure you remember that Sakura used to get picked on as a kid. She wouldn't ever tell any adult about it, and didn't want the friends she had to know about it. One time it got really bad, and one of the kids pushed her down. She ran away crying. Itachi appeared, and confronted the kids. He told them not to mess with her anymore." Hinata laughed. "Those kids never touched or talked to her again."

"I have a hard time believing he did that. He doesn't seem like the type." Ichigo took Hinata's hand, and intertwined their fingers as they continued walking.

Hinata just kept smiling. "Well believe it. After that he would always stick up for her. Whenever something bad happened he was there to fix it or make it better. After the massacre of the Uchiha clan, he left the village, and eventually joined the akatsuki. But, he would come back to Konoha as much as he could to help her along. When Sakura was assigned to Sasuke's team he had to be more careful to conceal his presence. Especially because of their sensei."

"How do you know all of this?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I saw him every time he helped her. It became an interest to me. I hated seeing Sakura hurt, but I was so protected that I didn't have any chance to help her. I was always on the look out for him. I knew his chakra by heart after three times of him coming to help her. Even if he was hiding it I could still sense him. If I couldn't go, and watch him I would use my byakugon to watch." Hinata smirked. "I got so good at sensing him that I didn't have to put up an effort to try to locate him. For example he's been underground following us since he disappeared. Following our every word."

Ichigo's mouth fell open in disbelief as Itachi came up from the ground. "She never knew I was the one who helped her." He said as stood up in front of them. "Just like I didn't know you knew."

Hinata gave a smile. "The reason why you came here at first wasn't just to ask to help us. It was to check on Sakura. It's been driving you crazy not knowing where she was for that past months hasn't it?" She asked.

Itachi just stared at her in disbelief. "You cease to amaze me Hyuga. Just how much do you know?"

Hinata crossed her arms. "I know that after seeing that Sakura was alright you were planning to leave. But, after what she said to you something in your mind clicked, and you decided that you didn't like that she thought of you as the bad guy all the time. So that's when you decided that you would risk your life by coming to our side rather than staying in akatsuki." She smirked. "That pretty much sums it up, right Itachi?"

Itachi nodded. "The first time I helped her I realized that I like helping her. I helped Sasuke as well, but I knew he would grow up fine. He wouldn't need that much help getting to the top. But, when I saw Sakura I knew she could use my help better than Sasuke did. She had many obstacles that were being thrown at her, and they were to big for to handle by herself."

"Since no one taught her you thought that if you did it would help her in the long run." Ichigo summed up.

Itachi again nodded. "Exactly. Eventually I got attached to helping Sakura. I was doing horrible things in the akatsuki, but whenever I helped Sakura I didn't have to think about all the things I have done at that moment."

Hinata was quiet for a moment. "Itachi I want to test something out. Do not under any circumstance freak out okay?" Before Itachi could reply Hinata had tapped Itachi in the chest with the end of her Zanpakuto.

Suddenly there were two Itachi's. One laying on the ground the other standing exactly where he was before she did that. That made Ichigo almost gasp. Itachi was in Shinigami form.

Itachi turned to see his body lying on the ground. He turned back to Hinata. "What did you do?"

"I felt a different type of chakra in you. I had a small feeling you were able to become a shinigami. This way you'll be able to enter and leave the soul society without it having to be a struggle. Well you'll have to take a few tests, but I'm pretty sure your going to be aloud to become a shinigami." Hinata replied. "You said that you wanted to help Sakura. You also said you wanted to be on our side. It will be much better if you were one of us."

Itachi took his Zanpakuto out. "What is this?"

Hinata smiled. "Your Zanpakuto. You'll learn more about how to communicate with it, what it can do, and all that stuff." She put a hand on her hip. "Now I'm going to teach you how to get back into your body. Then we'll leave."

"To where?" Itachi asked.

"The Soul Society." Hinata replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahaha I bet you guys weren't expecting Itachi stalking Sakura... Okay so he is just like an older brother to her if that wasn't obvious. Anyway I'm sorry for the late update. But, I am super busy, and I haven't thought that much about this story. But, hopefully that will change :) **


	3. They're Just Pawns In His Game

_Review:_

_Itachi took his Zanpakuto out. "What is this?"_

_Hinata smiled. "Your Zanpakuto. You'll learn more about how to communicate with it, what it can do, and all that stuff." She put a hand on her hip. "Now I'm going to teach you how to get back into your body. Then we'll leave."_

"_To where?" Itachi asked._

"_The Soul Society." Hinata replied._

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later, in the meeting room<strong>

Sakura crossed her arms as she watched the scene take place in front of her.

Itachi was shaking hands with Shigekuni. He had taken every test, and passed them. And now, was being officially made a shinigami. What was worse is that he happened to get a mansion not to far away from theirs. What was worse than that even was that Hinata didn't have a problem with this. She congratulated him after he took the fighting test, and passed.

When everything was getting ready to get wrapped up Shigekuni smiled. "I'm placing you in squad ten. 4th ranking officer."

Sakura stood up. "That's just great." She muttered before walking out of the building. As soon as she got outside she took off in a run. Soon she was arriving back to the house. She walked around it, and to the beach. She walked down to the water, and let the water glide over her feet. With each swish of water she felt herself calm down.

"You don't get it." A voice interrupted her thoughts.

Sakura didn't have to turn to know who it was. "You know Itachi when someone says they don't like you that means that they don't want to talk to you either."

Itachi walked beside her. "You don't understand."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "I understa-"

"No you don't." Itachi interrupted. "I like you. Not in a romantic type of way, but you interest me. I tease you because of your reaction's. They're funny." He crossed his arms. He told her the times he helped her. Every single time. About the bullies he stopped from teasing her, a few enemy's going towards her and her genin team, how many times he came back to Konoha to check on her, and how he was risking his life by leaving akatsuki to come to the soul society. "You probably don't believe me when I say this, but I know the things I did in akatsuki was bad, but when I helped you it made me forget about those things."

Sakura was silent for a moment. "We're having a meeting at me and Hinata's house for breakfast tomorrow. Don't be late." She said before turning around to walk to the house. She paused. "It's going to take a while, but I believe what you are saying. Don't make me regret saying that." She then continued her way to the house.

Itachi watched her go. When she was inside he turned back to the water. _The akatsuki won't be able to come back here anymore. I closed their portal after they left this world. They won't be able to come here, and harm anyone for what I did. I just don't want them going to Konoha._

**The next morning**

Itachi had came over the same time Ichigo did. Toshiro was already there helping Sakura cook. Hinata was passed out on the couch. She had been looking over the several scrolls they had about akatsuki all night.

When the two men walked inside they walked over to the couches, and sat down. Ichigo started a conversation. He knew that it would take Itachi a while to get used to their usual mornings.

When it was time to eat everyone went to the table. Except Hinata. She was still passed out on the couch. Sakura had to threaten her several times before the purple haired girl would get up.

And when that purple haired girl got up she was not a happy camper. She walked over to the table, and plopped down in a chair. Her head bowed. Hoping to catch more sleep.

Sakura shook her head. "Don't even try to go back asleep. If you do then I can always burn your ass."

"I'm not fucking going to sleep." Hinata retorted.

"Okay well then explain why you can't keep your head up to actually socialize." Sakura said.

Hinata just shrugged. "Just give my damn coffee if you want me to wake up."

"Okay boss." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Not funny." Hinata muttered.

Soon Hinata had her coffee, and started waking up. Everyone else had started eating breakfast. When they were close to being done Hinata looked to Sakura who was already done. "Can you go get the scroll I was writing on last night?"

"You were writing on a scroll." Sakura stated without looking up.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I forgot that your brain doesn't comprehend important information."

Sakura frowned. "I comprehend important information. It's just I comprehend what you think is important." She stood up. "I'm going to guess it's on top of the bookshelf. Because that's usually where you hide stuff from me. And since I'm going to go get it you can clean up the dishes." She said before walking off.

"Fine." Hinata mumbled before beginning to clean up.

Eventually Sakura came back, and gave Hinata the scroll.

Hinata opened it. "This is the information I collected about the akatsuki members." She looked to Itachi. "Do you know anything about what their planning?"

Itachi shrugged. "Honestly I wasn't at the base for the past few months. I came back a few days before I came here. They didn't tell me much besides a new man in charge."

Sakura choked on the water she was drinking. "What?" She asked after catching her breath.

"Kisame said something about a new man in charge. I usually don't listen to what he says so I didn't hear anything else." Itachi replied.

"Well then I have a pretty good idea on who that is." Sakura said. "Tobi-well, to be more accurate, Madara Uchiha." She sighed. "Pein was only in akatsuki because he was just a pawn. Like the rest of the akatsuki. They're just pawns in his game. He has been playing the game for a while now. Every since the third shinobi war."

"How do you know this?" Toshiro asked.

"I spent my last two years in Konoha researching as much as I could. I traveled from village to village. No matter how big or small. I would find away to get to their history storage rooms. I managed to get a lot of information from doing that." Sakura replied.

Hinata frowned. "Why were you researching it?"

"Because of Naruto." Sakura said simply. "I know they wanted him. So I started researching every member of akatsuki. Their back grounds, histories, strengths, weaknesses, anything. When I got to Tobi I noticed in a few of his pictures the hole in his mask sometimes glistened red. Then after a bit more research I found out who he really was."

"So we have their histories, and their leaders name." Ichigo said. "What is their objective?"

Hinata shrugged. "The information I got is that they had started coming to the soul society for hollows almost a month ago. They seemed to blend in because they would dress as a shinigami." She took a few pictures out. "I have been taking pictures of the civilians lately for a little collage thing I'm doing, and had gotten a few of the akatsuki members in some of the pictures. I didn't realize it till the pictures developed." She slid the pictures across the table.

After Toshiro and Ichigo looked at them Itachi took them in his hand. There was Kisame once. Hidan and Kakuzu a few times. And the last picture was of Deidara and Tobi. "So Madara was here as well." He stated to no one in particular.

"He could still be here for all we know." Toshiro said.

Itachi shook his head. "I took care of that. After all of the akatsuki members left this world I destroyed the portals they were using. They can't come back here unless it's with one of us."

Sakura nodded. "Well that's good sort of." She noticed that Hinata was glaring at her. "Hinata don't look at me that way. I'm not disagreeing with him. I mean Konoha is still in danger, and so is the rest of the ninja world for that matter."

"That's why we are trying to figure out what the hell their up to." Hinata said irritably.

"Well then lets get the information together." Sakura retorted. "All Urahara said was that was that the hollows weren't coming that much. There are not only hollows but Menos and Arrancars. And he sai-" Sakura paused. A thought crossed her mind. _It all makes sense. There is no other way this could work out without his brain._

Hinata saw Sakura's frozen look. "What's wrong Sakura?" She asked.

Sakura just clenched her fists. "Madara is after the tailed fox still. But, also after something completely different." She looked down at the table. "He's after Sasuke too."

"What in the hell do you mean by that?" Hinata asked. "Why would h-"

"To get history to repeat it's self." Itachi interrupted. He got it now.

The pink haired woman nodded. "Exactly. Madara wants Sasuke and Naruto to fight each other. He thinks that it was destined to be. Because of previous fights between Naruto's ancestors, and Sasuke's ancestors. Not only that he thinks Sasuke is going to win. Giving him what he wants the most. The leaf village destroyed, and the last piece to his puzzle." She looked to Hinata. "He wants to control the world. In his version of peace."

Hinata nodded. "And using all of the tailed beasts will give him the legendary monster the ten tailed beast."

"If that's the case we need to get to the leaf village now." Toshiro said. "To get to Sasuke before he can."

"Do you think Shigekuni will let us go?" Ichigo asked.

"He better." Sakura said. "I'm going either way. When a friend is in trouble I won't hesitate to help."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Believe me we know."

Sakura stood up from the table. "I think we need to talk to him about it. The sooner we get to the leaf the better."

"Allow me to do that." Toshiro said. "Your going to end up getting mad if he doesn't see from your prospective right away." He stood up along with Ichigo. "We'll go talk to him, and let you know as soon as we are done." He leaned over to her, and kissed her forehead.

Then the two boys left. Leaving Itachi, Sakura, and Hinata. Although Hinata got up from the table. "I'm going to go write down a few things. We'll need all of this stuff recorded, and ready to present to the hokage once we get there." Hinata said before walking off.

"Okay Itachi. How about some extra training while we are at it?" Sakura asked. She knew that Itachi needed to know as much as he could before they went to Konoha.

Itachi nodded.

Soon the two were well out onto the beach. Almost in-between Itachi's house and Sakura and Hinata's house. Sakura took out her zanpakuto before sitting down in the sand.

Itachi followed suit. His zanpakuto's blade was black, the handle was white, and had a golden tip. The blade had dark red lighting bolts going down the sides. "How is this training?"

Sakura placed her zanpakuto in her lap. "You must have read about communicating with your zanpakuto. This is what we are doing. Once you do you can ask it to help you train. Not only will it help you learn more things you can do with it, it will help build up physical and mental strength."

Itachi nodded before concentrating.

The two sat there for almost two hours. Quiet and relaxed. Well on the outside. On the inside they were battling their zanpakuto's. Hard and long lasting battles. Eventually both finished, and opened their eyes.

"Ready for the real thing now?" Sakura asked as she stood up.

Itachi smirked as he stood up. "Why not? Just let me know when it gets to much for you."

Sakura just laughed, and put space in-between them. "Here are the rules. We are just testing a few things. Not actually attacking each other. Basically your testing your new stuff along with things to deflect the others attacks."

Itachi nodded. "Ready when you are."

Sakura just gripped the handle of her Zanpakuto tighter. "Twisting, cold, hatred, spreads through out my veins. But, one little spark turned that around to where its not as bad as it seems. Bakudou no. 14." The clouds became darker, and lighting started striking down. It formed a vertex, like a tornado, and began traveling to Itachi quickly.

Itachi just smirked, and gripped his Zanpakuto. "Dark crystals hang from thin branches, as the wind blows by, those dark crystals fall to shatter. Bakudou no. 1." As he sliced his blade through the air harsh wind started heading towards the lighting. It canceled the lightings effect, and the remains blew past Sakura.

When it stopped Sakura looked to Itachi. "This is going to be fun." She said before taking a new stance. "Good luck."

**That evening**

Sakura and Itachi were laying on the beach. Which was semi-destroyed from all of their attacks. The two were completely exhausted. Working every technique till it was perfect in their eyes.

"I'm glad we we're able to critique each others work. I needed someone else to tell me what I could do better." Sakura said.

Itachi looked over to her. He was only ten feet away, and had his hands behind his head. "So you had others spar with you as well. To help you become better."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I figured that if I did that I would be getting stronger. Because each person I fight with can find at least one thing that I could work better on. When and if there is a person who can tell me they can't see anything wrong with my attack, then I can work harder on my others."

"How many attacks can you do right now?" Itachi asked.

"Five." Sakura replied. "The first one I did today is new. I only learned the basics of it when we were talking to our Zanpakuto's. My Zanpakuto's name is Alma. She is exactly like me." She sighed. "Well she is like the me that isn't all crazy. But, she knows everything I do. She knows how much I need to learn at a time, and what training I need the most. So when she teaches me something new I get excited."

"It's like your looking for your Zanpakuto's approval." Itachi stated.

Sakura nodded. "It means a lot to me when she teaches me new things. It means I have gotten better." She sighed. "What's your zanpakuto's name?"

"Príncipe Oscuro." Itachi said.

"Dark prince." Sakura nodded in approval. "It fits for you."

The Uchiha looked over to her again. "How so?"

Sakura sat up. "You are like a prince. Holding the duty of keeping your kingdom from crumbling. You knew how much the Uchiha would do damage if they were able to succeed in their plan of taking over the leaf. You were loyal to your clan and the leaf village. So when you were asked to get rid of the Uchiha clan it was hard for you. But, you knew in the long run what the future of the leaf village would be."

"So you knew all this time." Itachi stated.

"I truthfully didn't want to believe it." Sakura said. "I kept wanting to think that Sasuke didn't waste his time leaving the village. But, once I found out about what happen Sasuke had came back to the village. So I just tried to forget about it."

Itachi was going to say something, but was interrupted. "Toshiro and Ichigo got done talking to Shigekuni. Their on their way back to our house." Hinata came up to them.

Sakura jumped up. "That's great!" She started running back towards their house.

That made Hinata laugh. "They won't be their in ten seconds. I don't know why she is running." She said as Itachi stood up. "So I heard all the explosions. It didn't sound like Sakura was going easy on you."

The Uchiha just gave a small smile. "I wasn't easy on her either. I was trying to improve as well." He looked back to the Hyuga. "I need a favor though."

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Will you spar with me next time you have the chance?" Itachi asked.

Hinata chuckled slightly. "Tomorrow morning will be good." She smiled. "I'm sure she told you about her way of improving her techniques. That's how I started doing better as well."

Itachi nodded. "You can just say she inspires a lot of people."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked this chappie. I'm halfway done with the next one, but I am trying to work on my other stories to. I won't get to work on them as much this upcoming week so I'm trying to get a lot done now. If you want to know if I have updated or when I'm planning to update check out my page on facebook. Ruby1235 Fanfictions. :)**

**Also I am doing something new. I'm creating photos for fanfictions. So if you want a picture made for your account and/or your fanfiction stories then message me, and let me know. Not only will you get a cool picture they will be on two of my pages on facebook so you will get some advertising. :) And guess what it's FREE!**


	4. Do You Think We Can Bring Him Home?

_Review:_

_That made Hinata laugh. "They won't be their in ten seconds. I don't know why she is running." She said as Itachi stood up. "So I heard all the explosions. It didn't sound like Sakura was going easy on you." _

_The Uchiha just gave a small smile. "I wasn't easy on her either. I was trying to improve as well." He looked back to the Hyuga. "I need a favor though."_

"_What is it?" Hinata asked._

"_Will you spar with me next time you have the chance?" Itachi asked._

_Hinata chuckled slightly. "Tomorrow morning will be good." She smiled. "I'm sure she told you about her way of improving her techniques. That's how I started doing better as well."_

_Itachi nodded. "You can just say she inspires a lot of people."_

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later, eight o'clock, Sakura's POV<strong>

Sakura was out on the beach. Laying in the sand. The sunset was beautiful. As she watched the sunset she began thinking. _We're heading to Konoha tomorrow afternoon. It's going to be so long waiting for it to hurry up and get to tomorrow._

"Watching the sunset." A voice interrupted her thoughts.

Sakura looked above her to see Toshiro. "Yeah. I was drifting off though."

Toshiro sat down next to her. "Are you thinking about what Konoha's reaction will be once they find out about Itachi?"

"Yeah. It's going to be pretty interesting. But, I believe that it won't be that bad. Itachi isn't a bad person. I will even show Tsunade the record of him being ordered to kill the Uchiha clan. Sure I'll probably get in trouble for going through the records, but I believe that the truth needs to be let out." Sakura responded as she began to play with her hair.

"He's going to be a good shinigami. Probably as good of shinobi." Toshiro commented.

Sakura nodded. "I don't think he'll be permanently living in the soul society though."

"What do you mean?" Toshiro asked.

"He'll want to be in the leaf village to watch over Sasuke too. When Sasuke stops living in the past, and accept's his brother. Then Itachi will want to go back to Konoha. Of course he'll still be working for the soul society. Shigekuni will most likely station him in Konoha as it's protector. But, that way he'll still be able to come back to the soul society." Sakura smiled. "Of course Hinata and myself will still be visiting Konoha."

Toshiro gave a small smile. "I hope your planning to take me and Ichigo with you girls. I wouldn't want to think your cheating on me with Uchiha."

Sakura laughed. "Of course I'm cheating on you. Except it's not with Sasuke this time." She smirked.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "This time?"

Sakura leaned forward and kissed. "I wouldn't cheat on you. I'm not that kind of girl."

Toshiro kissed her. "Sure you are."

"Toshiro!" Sakura squealed when he started tickling her.

Her laughter could be heard from the house. Where Ichigo and Hinata looked out the window to see what was going on.

**Hinata and Ichigo's POV**

Hinata saw Toshiro begin to tickle Sakura. Sakura's laughter carried up to the house. "That girl must have done something." Hinata said to Ichigo.

"I wonder what." Ichigo laughed.

The two were hanging around the chill room. Ichigo was sitting on the couch, and they had just began a movie when Hinata got distracted by Sakura's laughter. When she came back to the couch, she sat next to Ichigo, and rested her head on his shoulder.

They were only ten minutes into the movie when Hinata sighed. "What did your family say when you told them you decided to move up to the soul society?" She asked.

"I forgot you haven't met them yet." Ichigo said. "Well my sisters cried a little, but when I told them I would be visiting regularly they weren't that bad." He sighed. "My dad on the other hand, dramatically cried his eyes out, and begged me not to go. But, when he stopped over reacting he told me that it was a good choice in the long run."

Hinata smiled. "Your dad sounds interesting."

Ichigo paused the movie. "Would you like to meet them?"

Hinata moved her head so she could look up at him. He was looking down at her. "I would like too, but only if you want me too."

Ichigo nodded. "Alright then lets go. You can leave a note for Sakura telling her that your going to the human world with me. We'll come back tomorrow morning."

Hinata sat up. "Okay." She said with a smile.

**Sakura and Toshiro's POV, an hour later**

Sakura walked in front of the mirror, and observed herself. She was wearing a black tank top, that had red cherries over it, and cherry red shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. 

Sakura and Toshiro came inside almost thirty minutes ago. Sakura saw the note Hinata left, and smiled. She invited Toshiro to sleep over since Hinata was gone. He went back to his house to get his stuff. As soon as he left she went to take a shower.

So after she changed she headed to the door to go into her room. And there was Toshiro laying down on her bed. He was shirtless, and had black shorts on. His hands were behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. "Come here." He said.

Sakura shook her head slightly. _How long was I standing there? _She walked over to the bed, and giggled when he pulled her down to lay next to him.

They sat there for ten minutes. With his arms wrapped around her. Her face nestled in his chest. While her hands lightly rested on his abs. "Are you excited to go back to Konoha?" Toshiro asked.

Sakura opened her eyes, and looked at him. His eyes were staring into hers. She closed her eyes, and rested her head back on his chest. "Yeah I am. It's been a while since I have been there." She sighed. "Although I won't get to enjoy it that much."

"Why is that?" Toshiro asked.

"It's going to be hard to get everyone to accept Itachi." Sakura started. "Then we'll have to start planning out a strategy to take down the akatsuki. Truthfully it's probably going to be a lot more work than fun."

Toshiro laughed. "Trust me. You'll find someway to have fun. You always do."

Sakura smiled. "Well even if I didn't." She opened her eyes to look at him again. "I still have you to make me happy."

Toshiro smiled before kissing her forehead. "You always will." He whispered.

**The next morning, September 15th**

The sun was rising, and causing the sky to turn the most beautiful color. The wind wasn't blowing that morning so you could see clearly with out sand coming through the air. It was peaceful morning- well for most people. Because one person couldn't enjoy the beautiful morning. That person was Hinata, and she was extremely pissed off.

Hinata dropped her bag on the ground angrily as she got to the bottom of the stairs. Toshiro, Ichigo, and Itachi were in the living room sitting down. When Hinata came down their eyes went to her. She just completely ignored them as she walked quickly to the kitchen she angrily started doing the dishes.

When she finished she walked back to the living room. She looked at the stairs. "Sakura get your ass up, NOW!" She yelled up the stairs.

"Go to hell!" Came Sakura' s reply.

"Why would I want to go to your home?" Hinata asked.

Sakura appeared at the top of the stairs. She was laying on her stomach, and her hands were dragging her body. "That wasn't nice Hinata."

Hinata smirked. "And I don't care. So shut the hell up, get up, get dressed, get your stuff, and get your ass back down here."

"I can't." Sakura replied. "That would involve moving."

Hinata grabbed the nearest object she could find; which happened to be a four inch thick book.

Sakura looked at Hinata. All she had to do was see the book, and Hinata's expression, to know what was coming. She jumped up faster than lighting. "I'm going! Hinata, stop being mean to me!" She exclaimed as she ran back to her room.

Hinata slammed the book back on the table it was on, and walked over to one of the couches. She sat down, and starting muttering about how much she would like to punch Sakura in the face.

"Having a little bit of trouble this morning Hinata." Ichigo stated with a smirk. He had come accustomed to Hinata and Sakura's morning arguments. Since he had knew the two they had fought back and forth each morning, and a couple of times each day. But, they would always make up like ten seconds after they fought with each other.

Hinata just flicked Ichigo off before looking back up to the stairs. She had waited a few minutes before sighing. "Sakura it does not take that long to get ready." She yelled at the stairs. Her patience was running low this morning.

Sakura came to the end of the hallway before jumping off the top of the stairs to the bottom. "Hinata, I had to pack my stuff."

Hinata scowled. "That's bull shit. I packed your stuff for you last night because you wouldn't get off your ass and do it." She sighed. "If you don't eat your breakfast in the next two minutes we are going to leave, and you can't eat till we get to Konoha."

Sakura groaned. "Hinata." She whined.

"One minute and fifty-two seconds-"

"Okay!" Sakura yelled before dropping her bag on the ground and running into the kitchen.

Hinata sighed and had to count to ten in her head silently. She loved Sakura to death, but the girl was a lot to handle.

Itachi got up from where he was sitting, and he walked in the kitchen.

**Itachi and Sakura's POV **

"You do realize that when she meant have breakfast that meant actual breakfast food." Itachi said. He leaned against the counter, and crossed his arms.

Sakura had out ice cream and cookies. "Well it was the first thing I could find."

Itachi frowned. "Since when is breakfast food in the freezer and on the counter?" He sighed. "Never mind don't answer. You would end up confusing yourself by trying to answer."

Sakura just shrugged. "Okay." She said with her mouth full of cookies and ice cream.

Itachi sighed. He walked to the cabinets, and got a box of cereal down. Then got milk out of the refrigerator. He put the cereal box and the milk on the counter, and took the ice cream and cookies away from her. "Pour yourself some cereal and eat at the table."

Sakura frowned. "But-"

"No buts." Itachi said as he put the ice cream away and the cookies back in the cabinets. "I'll tell them to go to Toshiro's office, and wait there. We would have to stop by there anyway."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

So Itachi went back into the living room. "She was eating ice cream and cookies."

Hinata groaned. "Great she is going to have so much sugar in her system, and on top of the hyper ness." She sighed and stood up. "I guess I'll stay here and wait with her. We'll meet at Toshiro's office."

Toshiro shook his head. "Itachi and myself will wait."

Soon it was just Toshiro and Itachi in the living room. Sitting and waiting for Sakura to finish. She had taken her cereal outside on the patio. Promising not to take long.

"So your Sasuke's older brother." Toshiro broke the silence.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I am. By the sound of your tone you don't seem to like my younger brother that much."

Toshiro leaned back against the couch, and crossed his arms. "Hopefully it doesn't offend you." He grumbled.

Itachi smirked. "What exactly did he do to get on your bad side?"

"The way he treated Sakura when she lived in the village before coming here." Toshiro started. "I wasn't there so I can't say I know exactly what happened. I can only go by what Sakura has told me. But, I don't need all of the details. All I needed to see was how depressed she was when she came here." He got an angry expression on his face. "How many tears she shed over him."

"You don't seem to be angry about him most of the time." Itachi said.

Toshiro just sighed. "Sakura, has forgiven him. So I can't show her how angry it makes me whenever I hear his name." He chuckled. "I probably sound like a jealous boyfriend."

Itachi shook his head. "I disagree with that. Your protective of her. So when she feels hurt you automatically dislike whatever makes her happy."

It was quiet for a few moments. "I'm glad you came back with Hinata and Ichigo. She may not admit, but she is happy that you had helped all those years." Toshiro looked to the back door as footsteps were heard.

Sakura came inside. Her cereal bowl empty. "I'm going to put this in the kitchen then we can leave." She had a smile on her face as she walked into the kitchen.

As she got to the sink she smiled as she put her empty bowl in it. She was smiling because she had heard Toshiro's and Itachi's conversation. Now she knew how Toshiro truly felt, and how she knew how Itachi and Toshiro have a new bond.

"Are you ready Sakura?" Toshiro asked from the living room.

"Coming." Sakura yelled as she turned back towards the archway to the living room.

Soon they were at Toshiro's office. The first thing Sakura noticed was that Rukia, Renji, and Rangiku were there. The second thing she noticed was that Chad, Uryu, and Orhime were there as well.

"Why are they here this time?" Sakura asked Toshiro about Chad, Uryu, and Orhime.

"Because we are going to need as much help as possible." Toshiro explained.

Sakura nodded, and walked towards Orhime to greet her.

Meanwhile Itachi was looking at Sakura. So naturally he saw who she was walking towards. He felt his cheeks get warm as he looked at the orange haired woman. _So she is Orhime. _He stated in his mind. They made eye contact. Before she looked back to Sakura he noticed her cheeks turn a light pink color. He looked up at the sky. He had to mentally force himself to stop his cheeks from getting even more red. _She blushed._

**Orhime's POV**

As Sakura was talking to her, her eyes moved, and soon she was looking towards Itachi. She felt her cheeks warm up as she thought about how handsome he was. When they made eye contact she just sort of froze up. It was hard to look away, but she managed.

**Normal POV**

"Time to go." Toshiro called.

As they neared the gate Sakura and Hinata walked next to each other quietly. Everyone stood off to the side. Sakura and Hinata stood near were the gate would be opening. By themselves. As Ichigo and Toshiro began opening the gate Hinata looked to Sakura. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Sakura asked without looking away from the gate that was forming.

"Ready to face our old home." Hinata said.

Sakura looked at Hinata. "More ready than I'll ever be."

"Sakura?"

"Yes Hinata." Sakura replied.

"Do you think we'll be able to bring him home?" Hinata asked.

Sakura crossed her arms. "Of course. He belongs in Konoha beside Naruto as they grow up. Not beside Madara, and against Naruto." Sakura smirked. "They will have a hard battle. It's not our's to fight. The only thing we can do is be there for them. Encourage them." She sighed. "And love them."

Hinata nodded, and stuck out her hand to Sakura.

Sakura didn't hesitate to take Hinata's hand. They squeezed each other's hands as they stepped into the gate. Excited yet scared at what was waiting for them when they returned to Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uploaded finally bitches! JK! I love you guys. hehehehe**


	5. Because We Know Why He Left

_Review: _

"_Ready to face our old home." Hinata said._

_Sakura looked at Hinata. "More ready than I'll ever be."_

"_Sakura?"_

"_Yes Hinata." Sakura replied._

"_Do you think we'll be able to bring him home?" Hinata asked._

_Sakura crossed her arms. "Of course. He belongs in Konoha beside Naruto as they grow up. Not beside Madara, and against Naruto." Sakura smirked. "They will have a hard battle. It's not our's to fight. The only thing we can do is be there for them. Encourage them." She sighed. "And love them."_

_Hinata nodded, and stuck out her hand to Sakura._

_Sakura didn't hesitate to take Hinata's hand. They squeezed each other's hands as they stepped into the gate. Excited yet scared at what was waiting for them when they returned to Konoha._

* * *

><p><strong>At Konoha<strong>

Sakura and Hinata were walking next to each other with Toshiro and Ichigo next to them. Itachi was behind them, and Renji, Rukia, and Rangiku were behind Itachi. Orhime and Chad were on one side of him, while Uryu was on the other.

Both Sakura and Hinata were confident they were going to be able to convince the leaf to accept Itachi. Seeing that the evidence that Itachi was ordered to kill his clan, and leave Konoha was right in the village there was no way they wouldn't. But, they didn't want any sudden attacks so they had created a formation just incase.

As they approached the village gate both Sakura and Hinata could see their teammates waiting, and Tsunade as well.

Their teammates hugged them, and talked to them about a bunch of stuff. Their sensei's asked them how they had been, and hugged them as well. Finally they were facing Tsunade.

"Sakura. Hinata." Tsunade greeted, arms crossed.

Sakura looked for Sasuke, but couldn't see him. Her heart shrunk realizing they were to late. "He's not here, right?" Sakura asked making the rookie nine, and team Gai silent. She crossed her arms, and looked down. "Sasuke left the village didn't he?" She looked up when Tsunade didn't answer. "Tsunade?" She questioned in a more forceful tone.

Tsunade sighed. "No he is not here." She frowned. "How did you know?"

"Because we know why he left." Hinata replied.

Sakura looked back at Toshiro and Ichigo who were standing in front of Itachi covering him from view. "Let them see him."

Almost as soon as Toshiro and Ichigo moved out of the way to reveal Itachi the leaf ninja had gotten ready to attack him. Although they didn't get far when Sakura and Hinata stepped in their way. "Stop." Hinata said.

"He is an s-rank criminal, and you want us to just let him stand in front of the village where he murdered his clan!" Tsunade exclaimed outraged.

Sakura just crossed her arms, and walked to her old master. She was a foot from her when she stopped. "I can tolerate you yelling about me bringing someone like Orochiumaru to the gates of Konoha expecting to let him in like a friend. But, when it comes to someone who is innocent I won't tolerate it!" Sakura's voice raised at the last sentence. "Let the elders and the council know that there will be a meeting in the meeting hall soon. I want you, them," Sakura pointed to the rookie nine and team Gai when she said them, "the elders, and the council in that meeting room in ten minutes. We're not going to be patient when waiting."

As soon as Sakura finished the shinigami disappeared.

Tsunade felt her temper rise as she cursed.

"Do you want me to let the anbu unit know?" Neji asked.

Kakashi watched Tsunade begin to bite her nail meaning she was thinking. "No Neji. That won't be necessary. Ino and Choji go get the elders to the meeting room. Tenten and Kiba go get the council. Everyone else go to the meeting room. Neji and Shikamaru stay." He ordered.

When it was just Kakashi, Tsunade, Neji, and Shikamaru left Tsunade turned to Kakashi. "I will allow this meeting to go on."

"Tsunade, is that the best idea? He's an s-rank criminal. Wanted everywhere. Is letting him back in the village logical?" Neji asked.

Before Tsunade could respond Shikamaru did. "It may not seem logical, but there is a reason why she is allowing it."

Tsunade nodded. "Exactly. Be at the meeting soon." She said before going back to her office.

Kakashi turned to Shikamaru and Neji. "She wouldn't have allowed it, but they know why Sasuke left. They might have a better chance of knowing why." He sighed. "Itachi may have reasons to his actions. He'll explain those I'm sure. Especially why he was wearing a shinigami uniform."

**At the meeting room**

Everyone was there except Sakura, Hinata, and Itachi. It was only a short wait, but the three finally arrived. Sakura put a hand on her seat. It was across from Tsunade who was sitting at the head of the table. The council, and the elders also occupied the table. The shinigami and ninja were standing against the walls. Not sitting down.

Hinata sat down at the closest seat to Sakura. Itachi remained standing beside Sakura's chair. Before sitting down Sakura slid a scroll across the long table to Tsunade. When Tsunade caught it Sakura sat down. "If you open that scroll you'll see the reason why Itachi is not the criminal everyone thinks he is. It's obvious the elders have been hiding it from you because it was in their house hidden by several jutsu's."

The female elder slammed her fist on the table. "You went in our home. How dare you?"

Sakura just frowned. "Because I knew that if Tsunade knew about the scroll thi-"

Tsunade raised a hand to silence Sakura. As she finished reading the scroll she rolled it. "Was this where Sakura said it was?" She asked the elders.

The two other elders were silent, but the male elder finally spoke. "Yes, Tsunade."

Tsunade sighed. She looked at the council. "This scroll is the mission scroll for Itachi Uchiha to exterminate the Uchiha clan. On the scroll it clearly states for Itachi to murder his clan, then leave the village, and never come back. He was to never speak of his mission or tell anyone the truth." Tsunade looked to Shikaku(Shikamaru's dad). "Shikaku?" She asked as she passed him the scroll.

Shikaku was silent as he read the scroll. After finishing he whispered to the other council members. So quiet not even the most skilled ninja could understand what he was saying. Finally he nodded swiftly to Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded, and stood up. Her eyes went to Itachi. "Itachi Uchiha, by the agreement of the council that you clearly were given a mission unauthorized by the third hokage, but by Danzo the charges against you will be dropped. Letter's to the other kage's will be sent out explaining your no longer counted as a rogue ninja, and no longer a criminal."

"Tsunade-" The female elder tried.

Tsunade just slammed her fist on the table. "Since Danzo is no longer alive the charges of defying the hokage at the present time the mission was given to you will be dropped." She said to Itachi, ignoring the elders looks, and words.

Hinata and Sakura smiled at each other before standing up, and each hugging Itachi. "I told you it would work." Sakura whispered in Itachi's ear before sitting back down. Hinata did as well, and this time Itachi sat down across from Hinata.

The other shinigami congratulated Itachi as well before quieting down.

Sakura smiled before returning to her serious face as she looked to Tsunade. "Now down to business. We know why Sasuke left."

Tsunade nodded before leaning back in her chair crossing her arms. "Go ahead."

"We were sent on a mission to the human realm from the soul society. We were called by Urahara to speak of the hollows disappearing. We soon found out that the akatsuki had found a way to access the human realm, and gather hollows to bring back to the ninja world. At first we were wondering why, but after talking to Itachi we figured it out."

Hinata nodded. "Madara Uchiha is the new Akatsuki leader."

Whispers began throughout the council, and the ninja. The shinigami and Tsunade were the only one's who weren't saying anything. After the whisper's died down Tsunade spoke. "Are you sure of this?"

"The last time I was at the Akatsuki base my old partner Kisame mentioned there was a new leader." Itachi said. "Then Sakura told us it was most likely Madara."

Sakura nodded. "Madara Uchiha had been hiding under the identity of Tobi. Supposedly just the Akatsuki's pet. He was so well undercover as Tobi that people over looked several instances when the hole in his mask glistened red."

"The sharingan." Kakashi muttered.

"Yeah the sharingan." Sakura said. "The original leader Pein was only standing in public as the leader, but Madara had been behind the Akatsuki the whole time. Using Pein and the other members of Akatsuki as his pawns. We were discussing all this when I realized something. Madara is not only after Naruto. But, Sasuke as well."

Hinata nodded. "Sasuke left the leaf village because Madara talked him into it. He told Sasuke that the leaf village is the reason why Itachi left. That they forced him into it. The Itachi was given no choice in the matter at all. We're guessing that Madara had Sasuke listening, but knew it wasn't enough."

"All Madera had to do was show Sasuke his Sharingan, and that he was a Uchiha as well, and Sasuke would go with him." Sakura added. "He wants Sasuke and Naruto for one reason."

"To get history to repeat it's self." Itachi said.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Madara wants Sasuke and Naruto to fight each other. He thinks it was destined to be. Because of how he and the first hokage fought. He also thinks that Sasuke is going to win, and Naruto has no chance. Giving him what he wants. Naruto completes the last bit of his puzzle. Sasuke winning gives the Uchiha clan a undefeatable title. With his new power he will change the world to his version of peace."

It was quiet. "So what do you suppose we do about it?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura smirked, as she looked Tsunade in the eyes. "We give him what he wants of course." She chuckled at Tsunade's look. "We'll have Naruto fight Sasuke." She looked to Naruto. "He can get Sasuke to come back. No one else could. Sure Itachi could talk to Sasuke. I could talk to Sasuke. Kakashi could talk to Sasuke even. But, none of us could get him to come home. Only Naruto can."

Tsunade was quiet as she looked at Naruto. She looked back to Sakura. "You said Madara was recruiting hollows."

Sakura smiled. Tsunade was going to let them do it. "Correct. Most likely Madara knows that we'll be coming. So he has an army waiting for us." She sighed. "So our plan will have to be precise."

"Do you even have a plan?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura looked to Toshiro. "Yeah."

Toshiro nodded before coming to stand beside Sakura. "Here's the plan."

**An hour later**

Everyone was leaving the meeting room. Going to prepare for the upcoming battle that was only a week away. Sakura had noticed Naruto had traveled to the top of the hokage monument. "Hey guys." She said to the shinigami. "I'll be at the house in a bit." Was all she said before turning on her heal, and jumping to the roof of the building nearby.

She started jumping roof to roof to the hokage monument. They had planned to leave a week from now towards the akatsuki hideout. Itachi had kept his ring from the akatsuki so he gave the message to Madara that that Sasuke and Naruto shall meet, and fight at The Valley Of The End. Where the two had fought before when Sasuke left to sound, and where Madara and the first had fought before. Then Itachi burned the ring. They knew that Madara was going to already be prepared, and have his army go ahead past The Valley Of The End towards Konoha to fight.

They would go, and fight the army. While Naruto would go to fight Sasuke. That's what the plan was so far.

As Sakura jumped up to the top of the Hokage monument, she looked for Naruto. He was standing upon the statue of his father, and looking out over Konoha. The sun was setting.

Sakura approached Naruto, as she spoke. "Naruto, you're the only one who can change Sasuke's mind. You've changed so many people for the good. I know that Sasuke is like a brother to you. You will try even harder because of that fact." She stopped so she was standing beside him. "I believe you can do it."

Without looking back at Sakura Naruto nodded. "I'm ready for it Sakura. When Sasuke came back by himself from Orochimaru the first time I knew it was to good to be true. Sure I tried to believe that I could change him now, but I knew the Akatsuki were still out there. I knew somehow he would leave again." Naruto looked to Sakura. "I know that you said I'm the only one who can bring him home. But-"

"We'll have your back Naruto." Kakashi appeared beside them. He wasn't reading his book, but looking at them. "We want Sasuke back as much as you do. We'll help you if you need it. Even if you don't we'll be there if you want us to be. All you have to do is call."

Sakura smirked as she threw her arms around Naruto's and Kakashi's shoulders. "Yeah Naruto. We'll be there anyways. Who else is going to keep those stupid hollows away from you and Sasuke? I mean you two guys bitch whenever someone gets in the way of your sparring when you two are training together. It would be hell if there was a bunch of those akatsuki brats in the way during a fight."

Naruto and Kakashi were silent before bursting out laughing. Sakura joined in, and the three laughed for a little while. When they stopped Naruto sighed. "Thank you. We'll bring Sasuke home together."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Would have uploaded this one yesterday, but when I was about to I saw a part that I wanted to fix so I held off till this morning. Anyway, enjoy. :))))**


	6. Prepare To Bring Sasuke's Ass Back Home

_Review:_

_Without looking back at Sakura Naruto nodded. "I'm ready for it Sakura. When Sasuke came back by himself from Orochimaru the first time I knew it was too good to be true. Sure I tried to believe that I could change him now, but I knew the Akatsuki were still out there. I knew somehow he would leave again." Naruto looked to Sakura. "I know that you said I'm the only one who can bring him home. But-"_

"_We'll have your back Naruto." Kakashi appeared beside them. He wasn't reading his book, but looking at them. "We want Sasuke back as much as you do. We'll help you if you need it. Even if you don't we'll be there if you want us to be. All you have to do is call."_

_Sakura smirked as she threw her arms around Naruto's and Kakashi's shoulders. "Yeah Naruto. We'll be there anyways. Who else is going to keep those stupid hollows away from you and Sasuke? I mean you two guys bitch whenever someone gets in the way of your sparring when you two are training together. It would be hell if there was a bunch of those akatsuki brats in the way during a fight."_

_Naruto and Kakashi were silent before bursting out laughing. Sakura joined in, and the three laughed for a little while. When they stopped Naruto sighed. "Thank you. We'll bring Sasuke home together."_

* * *

><p><strong>A couple days later, the seventeenth of September<strong>

Sakura felt someone shake her. "What the hell? Leave me alone." She mumbled. When she saw it was Toshiro she sighed. "What?"

Toshiro smirked. "Get dressed in your training clothes. Were going to go train with your friends."

"Wait a second." Sakura said as she pushed herself up so she was sitting up. After rubbing her eyes. "So we're going to train with them. What happened to Hinata, Ichigo, and Itachi?"

"They're waiting downstairs. You're the last one to get up." Toshiro smirked. "As usual." He dodged her fist. "More violent than usual this morning."

Sakura frowned. "Just let me get up so I can get dressed."

Toshiro moved so she could get up, and remained sitting on their bed as she went in the closet to get dressed. "Renji, Rangiku, and Rukia had went for breakfast. They'll be coming back to the house any second. Orhime, Uryu, and Chad are ready, and waiting as well."

"Can you shut up about everyone being ready besides me?" Sakura asked as she walked out of the closet. Her zanpakuto, and other weapons in hand. She dropped them on the bed so she could put her hair up in a pony tail.

She was wearing black shorts that were a couple inches above mid thigh. A dark red vest that was left open. Revealing her black bra. Then her black ninja boots. 

Sakura had worn this outfit a lot more than her other ninja clothes because she liked it. And because she knew it made Toshiro irritated.

Toshiro on the other hand didn't like the outfit because her vest was left open, but he knew better than to argue. So he just stood up, grabbing the sheath that held her zanpakuto. He began to attach it to her back as she finished putting her hair up, and had started on putting her other weapons away.

When Sakura was finally ready to go they began walking towards the stairs. Once downstairs Sakura automatically went to Hinata. "Toshiro has been mean to me all morning." As she bowed her head.

Hinata laughed. "You make it sound as if he was abusing you. And waking you up doesn't count as abuse."

Hinata was wearing dark grey shorts that went to mid thigh. A dark green tank top that had been ripped at the bottom so it went a little above her belly button. The tank top was low cut, and showed the top of her dark grey bra. Her shoes were dark grey sandals. And her hair was in a single low pony tail down her back.

Sakura sighed. "Can we just leave?"

"Sure why not?" Renji said as he, Rukia, and Rangiku came through the door.

"Come on Itachi." Sakura called to the Uchiha who had been looking out the window.

**At the training ground**

Sakura's spirits lifted as they walked onto the training ground. Hinata was just as excited. No one was actually at the training ground yet besides the shinigami. They were nearby though. Almost afraid to come out of the forest. She noticed how everyone was still nervous about Itachi. Maybe if she and Sakura could show them the real Itachi it wouldn't be much more of a problem. She shared a look with Sakura before they started running to the end of the training grounds. Hands gripping their Zanpakuto's. As they spun on their heels as they reached the end of the training ground, they each took out their zanpakuto's.

Itachi had turned his back for a second so they used that chance as they jumped in the air.

"From the white clouds to the rock on earth. A darkness comes to overcome those happy clouds. Causing hell on earth. Bakudou no 9." Sakura yelled down to Itachi as she gripped her zanpakuto before beginning the attack.

Itachi turned to see the two in the air just as pieces of rock from below Itachi began to shoot upwards to the sky where the clouds were darkening. Suddenly several lighting bolts shot down with the rock that was collected from the ground covered in fire shooting towards him. Itachi jumped back away from the attack.

Almost as soon as Sakura's attack was done Hinata attacked. "The fiery pain from the devil will cause ice cold hatred among thee. Bakudou no. 3" Ice shaped as senbon was created as she swung her zanpakuto as it shot towards Itachi.

Itachi grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto. "Dark crystals hang from thin branches, as the wind blows by, those dark crystals fall to shatter. Bakudou no 1." He yelled before swinging his zanpakuto. A harsh wind came, and shifted the senbon shaped ice away from him, and into the ground a few feet away.

Hinata looked shocked. "Damn Sakura. I didn't even know he could use his zanpakuto yet. When we trained together it was only ninja stuff."

Sakura just gritted her teeth. "Believe me Hinata. He knows what he's doing." She said before gripping her zanpakuto's handle harder. _Alma you better not let me down. _She threw her zanpakuto hard. It began rotating before shooting away hard from view. "From the burning coals to the electric stars Bakudou no. 5." She growled before using her chakra to center around her hands.

Her zanpakuto came flying back still rotating, and shot out large balls of fire and lighting from behind him so he wouldn't know she was attacking.

But, suddenly he was being shielded from her attack. By Toshiro's ice dragon. "Toshiro!" She called from the air. "That's cheating."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "I believe it's called saving my friends ass from getting killed by my girlfriend." He smirked. "I thought I clearly told you that attack was to only be used for someone you were trying to kill."

Sakura smirked as she dropped to the ground. "Who says I wasn't trying to kill him?" Reaching out as her zanpakuto came towards her still rotating. She caught it's handle, and put it back in her sheath.

Itachi chuckled. "You would miss my over protectiveness Sakura."

Sakura shrugged. "What can I say? I need a lot of protection apparently."

"Sakura watch out!" Hinata yelled. She had practiced something that caused an earthquake, and made her ice senbon fly up from the ground towards Sakura.

Itachi was there in a second. He pushed Sakura back as he ran. They fell through the air, he landed on his back with her on top of him.

Sakura and Itachi stared at each other for a moment before laughing. Sakura rolled of Itachi laughing so hard that she started crying. Itachi had sat up, but was still laughing as well.

Renji looked up to Hinata. "At least you got your attack right that time."

Hinata gritted her teeth, and pointed her zanpakuto at Renji. "Renji, I'm going to ki-"

"It's okay Hinata." Ichigo was beside her. "You can kill Renji some other time. We need to train."

They came back down to the ground beside Toshiro. "Are they seriously still laughing?" Hinata asked.

Toshiro nodded. "I have a feeling today's training session will be intresting."

Hinata sighed. "You have no idea when it comes to Sakura." She turned on her heal. "Hey guys." She called to the ninja that finally came out of the forest. _Our plan worked Sakura. They know now that he will protect whoever needs protecting. _

Sakura smirked as everyone came over. "Alright guys. We know what we are doing today. We need to prepare to bring Sasuke's ass back home." She said with a laugh. Thinking of the fun training session ahead.

**Later on that evening, Ichigo and Hinata's POV**

"Leave me alone Ichigo!" Hinata exclaimed through laughter.

Ichigo was tickling Hinata, and hadn't shown any signs of stopping soon. "Why would I do that Hinata? I'm having a lot of fun. And by the sound of your laughter you are too."

"I'm laughing because you're tickling me, baka." Hinata replied.

The two were on their bed, Hinata pressed against the head board from her attempts in getting away from Ichigo, but was cornered.

Ichigo smirked as he finally stopped. "Happy?"

Hinata just pushed his shoulders so he was laying down, and sat on top of his stomach. "Are you going to tell me why you tortured me for the past couple minutes?"

Ichigo just put his hands behind his head, and smirked as he looked up at her. "Do I get another choice?"

"Of course." Hinata smirked as she got off of Ichigo. "I'll just go spend the night at Naruto's instead of sleeping here." She had got to the door, but was stopped.

Ichigo's hand pressed against the door taking away her chances of getting out.

Hinata just looked at him before smiling. She got on her tip toes to kiss him. "Jealous?" She murmured as she went back to flat feet.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. "Of course." He replied before kissing her.

**Sakura and Toshiro's POV, close to midnight**

The two had been walking along a path throughout the forest of Konoha. Hand in hand, not letting the other go. Eventually they came across a lake.

Sakura smirked before releasing Toshiro's hand, and walking towards the lake. When she got the water's edge she stopped. Feeling as if she were back at their house on the beach. Since her weapons were at home she didn't have to worry about them getting wet.

Toshiro who was watching her smirked as he saw her taking off her shoes. Then she had taken off her shirt revealing her black bra underneath. Leaving her shorts on she walked into the water, and when she was waist deep she dived in.

**Sakura's POV**

As soon as she was under water she began swimming farther into the lake. The lake water was clear because all that was at the bottom was sand. No mud or anything to change the water's color. So she could see the bottom as she continued swimming. She observed the lake, and it was fairly large. Almost thirty feet deep, but even when she went that deep she could still clearly see everything. When she felt hands on her waist she turned to see Toshiro behind her.

He had stripped down so he was just in his black knee length ninja shorts. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist before kicking his feet to bring them to the surface.

As soon as they surfaced Toshiro had kissed her forehead. "Midnight swim with my girlfriend? Or going back home to sleep?" He asked her.

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. "The first choice." She murmured before kissing him.

Toshiro smirked as they broke the kiss. "I was thinking the same thing." He said before kissing her again.

**A few days later, the 20th**

Sakura and Hinata had gone to the training grounds to spar each other. It was going really successful.

"Sakura?" Hinata questioned. They were laying in the middle of the training grounds. Taking a break.

"Yes Hinata." Sakura was laying on belly her face rested in the grass.

"Why don't we try talking to our zanpakuto's?" Hinata asked thinking about her zanpakuto, Hadas. "We are going into a really big battle soon. So maybe we should learn new attacks. If it goes successful, then we can see if we can learn some new jutsu too."

Sakura sighed. "I guess. We should prepare as much as we can." She said as she sat up. "Ready for a long fight against our zanpakuto's?"

Hinata sat up as well. "Ready as I'll ever be."

**A couple days later, Septemeber 22****nd****, day they are leaving to go find Sasuke, five o'clock in the morning**

Naruto was at team seven's training ground. He had been doing a little bit of working out to prepare himself for today.

Hinata had been searching for Naruto, and when she found him she walked slowly onto the training ground. She stopped ten feet away from him, as she watched him put his newly cleaned weapons in his weapon pouch, and his bag.

As Naruto got out his head band to tie it on Hinata walked towards him more. She took the head band out of his hands without saying anything, and put it in it's place before beginning to tie it. "You sure get ready early. I would assume you would get ready two minutes before we are about to leave. Look's like you're an hour early." She said with a chuckle.

Naruto laughed softly. "I got up early to make sure I had everything. I guess I just got done earlier than I thought."

"Your not quite done yet. You forgot something." Hinata smiled.

"What would that be?" Naruto asked as he turned to face Hinata.

Hinata went through her bag, and pulled out a cloak. (The opposite of his dad's cloak. Like the one he wears in shippuden when he is fighting Pein.) "You forgot this." She helped him put the cloak on. "Now that is what a hokage should be wearing."

"I'm not hokage yet, Hinata." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled as she looked into his eyes. "I know that Naruto. But, you will be. Promise me you'll wear this cloak when you become Hokage."

Naruto held out his hand. "It's a promise."

Hinata shook his hand, and she smiled.

"Did you make this yourself?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded. "I knew if you got one it would be nice for it to look like your dads, but in your own colors." She smiled. "Anyway, I have to get back to Ichigo. Tsunade wanted us to go ahead, and organize medical teams that will be traveling a little behind us." She turned, and started walking away, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful out there Hinata." Naruto said softly. "If you get hurt Ichigo won't be the only one upset."

Hinata turned to look at Naruto. "Naru-"

Naruto shook his head. "I know that were never going to be a couple again. I'm not trying to get you back because I know your happy, and I'm happy if your happy. But, you'll always be someone close to me Hinata. I have told you so many things that your one of the people that know me best. I consider you one of my best friends. As my best friend, just know that I'll always protect you."

Hinata smiled softly. "Thank you, Naruto." She whispered before turning on her heal, and taking off in a run. As she got out of the forest she continued running. _I know Naruto. And you'll always be my best friend. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My internet is being a pain in the butt! I really hate not being able to upload, but until we get our internet fixed or get a new internet I can't promise uploads on days. When the internet is being nice, I'll be able to give you guys a few days in advance hint that the chapters are going to be uploaded. I'm really sorry about it though.**


	7. Naruto's Eternal Promise To Sakura

_Review:_

"_Be careful out there Hinata." Naruto said softly. "If you get hurt Kyo won't be the only one upset."_

_Hinata turned to look at Naruto. "Naru-"_

_Naruto shook his head. "I know that were never going to be a couple again. I'm not trying to get you back because I know your happy, and I'm happy if your happy. But, you'll always be someone close to me Hinata. I have told you so many things that your one of the people that know me best. I consider you one of my best friends. As my best friend, just know that I'll always protect you."_

_Hinata smiled softly. "Thank you, Naruto." She whispered before turning on her heal, and taking off in a run. As she got out of the forest she continued running. __I know Naruto. And you'll always be my best friend. _

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Hours Later<strong>

"Damn it!" Sakura yelled. "Stay back, and fight your own battles!" She yelled to her team as she, and Hinata jumped forward a few more feet. "Coming from the pits of hell to the frosted coasts of heaven Bakudou no. 2!" She yelled. Flames came from her zanpakuto causing the hollows in front of them to try, and jump over her attack, but Hinata was waiting for them.

Hinata had her zanpakuto out, and was smirking. "The fiery pain from the devil will cause ice cold hatred among thee Bakudou no. 3!" Senbon shaped ice shot towards the hollows killing them. Hinata jumped down, and looked to Sakura as their team finished fighting who they were fighting, and came over as well.

"Let's keep moving!" Sakura exclaimed before taking off in a run. Her team quick behind her. She wiped the sweat off her forehead. They were heading to more hollows.

"Shit." Hinata muttered. Not only were there hollows, but the Akatsuki members were standing before the hollows. Smirks on their faces.

"Damn it." Tsunade said as she observed their opponents. She was irritated because Naruto hasn't been able to go to Sasuke yet, and every time he tried a hollow would get in the way. Toshiro realized that Madara wanted Naruto tired out before he got to Sasuke so she had ordered Naruto to stay in the back, and not fight.

"What do we need to do Toshiro?" Kyo asked.

Before Toshiro could reply, Sakura and Hinata had began speeding towards the Akatsuki and hollows. Using nothing but their pure strength they punched the ground. The ground below the Akatsuki and the hollows began shaking, and rumbling. "Go Itachi!" Sakura and Hinata yelled.

Itachi jumped up to stand in the air as he took out his zanpakuto. "Icy paths are burned to boil when disrupting the path of the living. Bakudou no 18!" He yelled as slick patches of ice began covering the rock that was now exploding from under their opponents. Making it impossible for them to stand, and not rock back and forth. The icy rock had began exploding in the air when a large flame started around their opponents closing in. Distracting them. "Uzumaki, go now!" He yelled to Naruto.

Naruto took as second, but then bolted away towards The Valley Of The End. Only looking back once to make sure his team was okay. His eyes connected with Itachi's, and he nodded once. Finally able to trust the man that caused his best friend's hatred.

Itachi saw Naruto's look, and smirked. "Hn." _Just like my brother. _

**Naruto's POV**

As Naruto got farther away the area began getting familiar. It was the same path he took to find Sasuke at The Valley Of The End the first time. As he came out of the forest he could see The Valley Of The End. He didn't hesitate to run forward. He kept running till he was standing upon the first hokage's statue.

He breathed heavily as the sun beat down. His eyes had began adjusting to the light of the sun, and he began seeing a shadowed figure on the other side of the valley. Standing upon Madara's statue. The shadow was dark until whoever it was began opening their eyes. A hand reaching for the katana strapped to their back.

Naruto stuck his hand in his pouch, and pulled out three kunai. Knowing exactly who this person was. Their red eyes showed anger and hatred. The same look Naruto had seen almost all his genin days. "Sasuke!"

**Hinata's POV**

Almost as soon as Naruto left Hinata had took off running. She swerved in and out as the pieces from her and Sakura's punch fell down from the sky. Trying to get to the hollows. The Akatsuki were being confronted by Sakura and Tsunade. The other shinigami and ninja were in protective stances, but didn't attack.

Making the Akatsuki members wonder, but the obviously didn't think hard on it. Which made her laugh. _Toshiro's plan will work. I know it will. _Just as she was about to get to the hollows she stopped, seeing a shadow. Her mouth opened with shock.

Madara stood in front of them. Arms crossed, smirking at her. "Hello Hyuga. What a pleasant surprise? Going somewhere?"

Hinata scoffed. "What's so pleasant about it?" She smirked. "And where I'm going is none of your business."

Madara chuckled darkly. "I'm making it my business." He suddenly disappeared, appearing behind Hinata. "I don't think your up for it. I mean your teammates think so little of you. They think you're a weak child. You have no business in the ninja world. And y-" He stopped when he a blade of Hinata's zanpakuto stab into his back, and appeared through his stomach.

"And you don't deserve the title Uchiha. You give the Uchiha clan a bad name." Hinata said roughly. Chuckling when her shadow clone in front of him disappeared. "I think I'm up for it. My teammates respect me. As I respect them. Even if they didn't respect me it doesn't matter. What they think isn't my concern. I'm not trying to please them, and make them like me."

Madara chuckled. "How much courage is it taking for you to stand up for the people that didn't believe in you? The people who don't believe in you. Hyuga your weak, and Haruno is too. The both of you aren't strong enough."

Hinata just twisted the katana that was through him. "I don't care what you say about me Madara. But, you won't say anything about Sakura. You don't know anything about us. We've got more power than you ever will. I'm not a weak child. And your wrong I belong here in the ninja world. I belong in the soul society. But, I'm here in the ninja world because it's my second home."

"Why are you shaking Hyuga? Afraid of my presence?" Madara asked. Ignoring her rant.

Hinata just grinned as she gripped her zanpakuto handle, and ripped it out of Madara. Hadas had cleaned the blood of the blade as soon as she had it out. "No. I know how you play your mind games. Driving your victim insane. I know how you use the person's weaknesses against them. I'm not going to get tricked into your mind games. Sakura won't either. We're both smart enough."

Suddenly Madara had grabbed both of Hinata's shoulder's, and pulled her forward so he could whisper in her ear. "Your confidence is intriguing. I'm sure if I confronted Haruno it would be the same. I was never after Sasuke and Naruto's fight. Sure it would give me the power of the nine tails, but I didn't come for that. I came for you and Haruno. And I will get what I want even if it's not today." He whispered before disappearing.

Hinata just stood there in shock. _He wants Sakura and myself. But, for what? _She shook her head. _I can't get distracted. I won't bring it up till later. _She continued running to the hollows. Her zanpakuto out, and ready.

**Naruto's POV**

Sasuke had looked towards where the other battle was taking place. Naruto who was squatting recovering from a previous attack from Sasuke, just frowned. "Your village is over their fighting all those hollows for you. On top of that the Akatsuki. And it's all for you, and you just don't give a shit!" He yelled at Sasuke before standing, and heading towards Sasuke. A rasengan forming. Although he knew that Sasuke would just be waiting with a shidori.

**Sakura's POV**

For a few minutes she felt Madara and Hinata's charka near each other, but Madara all of a sudden disappeared, and Hinata started moving again. She didn't have much time to think about it because she was currently fighting Deidara. She was getting pissed off at Deidara. Because of him this mess started. When he was going to attack next his attack was blocked by an explosive tag.

Sakura looked to see Neji, Tenten, and Lee standing next to her. "What's up guys?"

"Toshiro wants to see you." Neji said. The smoke began to clear, and he sped forward chakra forming at his palms.

Sakura looked to Tenten. "Will you guys be okay?"

Tenten nodded. "Hell yeah. Neji, Lee, and I know each other's fighting styles better than anyone. We work the best together."

"Yes our youthful team will be fine!" Lee exclaimed.

Sakura smirked before taking off towards Toshiro's chakra. It was always entertaining to watch team Gai's attitudes. They were so different, but they were a family believe it or not. When she finally found Toshiro who had finished off a few hollows around five more hollows were headed his way. Sakura got to him, and faced away from him so they were back to back. As they fought the hollows they remained back to back. "What did you want?"

"I'm sure your aware that Madara confronted Hinata awhile ago." Toshiro replied before attending to the hollow coming towards him.

Sakura who had just finished another off sighed. "Yeah. What about it?" She frowned. "I didn't sense her being hurt. Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Toshiro sighed. "But, Kyo is panicking."

Sakura chuckled as she sliced another hollow in half. "He should be." She eyed the hollows around her. "I'm guessing you want me to go tell Kyo to stop worrying, and that Hinata is fine. Then go to make sure she is fine right."

Toshiro smirked. "That's right."

Sakura just used her zanpakuto, and spun it through the air, destroying the hollows around them. "That will give you about fifteen seconds till more come. Good luck."

Toshiro kissed her before watching as she caught her zanpakuto, then ran off towards Kyo.

**Eventually to where Hinata was fighting hollows**

Hinata had used a water jutsu to get rid of a few hollows when she felt Sakura's chakra. "How nice of you to finally join me? I'm sure you felt his chakra."

"Sure as hell." Sakura smirked. "I had to go calm your boyfriend down. He was so busy worrying about you that he couldn't pay attention in his fights. But, I straightened him out." She watched as Hinata took out another hollow. "When you get back to him the red mark on his face should be gone."

"You slapped my boyfriend." Hinata laughed as she and Sakura took out a tall hollow.

Sakura smirked. "Your damn right I did. He wasn't listening to what I was saying so I quickly killed the hollow he was fighting, slapped him hard as hell, re-explained that you were fine, told him I'd kill him if he kept thinking about it, then I left."

Hinata just laughed, and shook her head. "Everyone's right. You are a crazy bitch."

"Me? No. I'm perfectly sane." Sakura said. "The next hollow we see let's try to put it in a gen jutsu where it's marrying its self."

Hinata sweat dropped. "Crazy bitch!" She called as she jumped into the air. Seeing a menos in the distance.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Jealous?" She yelled back before jumping into the air to go after Hinata.

**Naruto and Sasuke's fight**

Naruto through several explosive kunai's towards Sasuke. Gritting his teeth. Anger spread through his veins. Sasuke wasn't snapping out of it, and only seemed to be getting worse.

Sasuke laughed darkly as the smoke cleared from around him. He had dodged the explosive kunai easily. His anger towards Naruto had increased through out their fight. He was amused by Naruto though. How Naruto never gave up. "I want a challenge Naruto. You can't give me that. Why don't you call on that demon inside of you?"

Naruto just glared at Sasuke. Inside he was having a inner war with the tailed fox. He was tempted to let the nine tails have his way.

_Nine Tails: That's right Naruto. Let me out. I can easily get rid of that Uchiha filth. He won't be able to cause anymore problems. You'll be able to walk back to your teammates healthy, and ready to help them. He doesn't stand a chance against my power. _

_Naruto: You wouldn't really just let me walk away. You would continue taking over my body if I let you out._

_Nine Tails: You've got it all wrong boy. We could have an alliance. Just this once. And it's going to help the Uchiha. He won't have to sit in darkness anymore. He won't have any temptations to go back. _

_Naruto: I'm not going to let you go._

_Nine Tails: You can't help him. You'll never be able to help him. He has been trained by the snake king himself. Then Madara has even given him pointers. He's to strong. His humanity is gone. You're wasting your time trying to deal with him. He'll never be the best friend you want. _

"Stop!" Naruto yelled out loud. The nine tails had disappeared from his thoughts when he said that. And Sasuke who had still been taunting him stopped, and stared at him. Naruto jumped back to stand upon the first hokage's statue. He kept his back turned from Sasuke, and clenched his fists.

Sasuke was slightly curious as to why Naruto would go away, and turn his back on him. He approached so he was standing back on the statue of Madara again. Crossing his arms he smirked. "Crying? You really aren't fit to be hokage let alone a nin-"

"Shut the hell up Uchiha!" Naruto yelled as he turned on his heel to face Sasuke. Anger flooded from him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Almost loosing his bored, cocky attitude at the look of Naruto. _Naruto was standing still like that to go into sage mode. _He thought as he observed Naruto's different eyes, and the marking around them. He had learned a little of the sage mode from Orochimaru. But, Naruto's eyes were the same color as described, but his pupils were slits instead of thin rectangles. _The nine tails, mixed with his sage mode. Intresting. _"Why should I Uzumaki? Got something to say?"

"Yeah I do." Naruto crossed his arms. He knew that Sasuke was wondering about his eyes. He figured out how to use sage chakra, nine tails chakra, and his own at the same time. It actually made sage mode much easier for him. That's why he was able to access sage mode quicker. "I don't know what I'll have to do, but I'm not letting you fall in the dark again Sasuke!" He yelled across the valley. The sound of the waterfall sort of faded out from his mind as he locked eyes with Sasuke's sharingan.

Sasuke smirked. "I don't nee-"

"You don't need me to care, right? That's what you were going to say, wasn't it?" Naruto yelled. "Well guess what! I don't care what you think Sasuke! You can say you don't need anyone, but you do! So many people care about you, and your to ignorant to notice!" Naruto clenched his fists harder before yelling. "Do you want to know something?" He yelled.

Sasuke, looking bored, just shrugged his shoulders. "You're going to tell me anyway. So go ahead."

"Something I have never told you about. After you left to go to Orochimaru, I had been about to go on a mission to get you, and Sakura comes running to me. My team and I were about to leave, but I stayed to listen to her." Naruto looked down. "She was in tears while asking me to bring you home."

"When is that girl not in tears? She can't control her emotions, and that's why she was-"

"I told her I would!" Naruto yelled interrupting Sasuke. As he looked into Sasuke's eyes he hoped that the Uchiha could tell he was angry. "I promised her to bring you back. And their was never a ending point to that promise. It's an eternal promise, Sasuke! Whenever you leave, expect me to come after you. Because I don't want to ever have to see her cry like she did that day."

Sasuke uncrossed his arms. He felt his anger lessen slightly. But, couldn't let Naruto see that. "She has that guy from the soul society. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Then explain to me why she is out there fighting for you!" Naruto stuck a hand in his kunai pouch. "Explain to me why even though she loves Toshiro, thinks of you as a friend, still managed to get the soul society to allow her and her team to come, to get you!" He yelled. "Explain to me why your so stubborn as to why you can't see that you, Sakura, and I have a bond. And that when one person is missing or in trouble the other's are hurt. Just like we have been whenever Sakura leaves to the soul society."

The wind started blowing slightly as Naruto stepped closer towards the edge. As the wind blew the ties of his head band he looked Sasuke in the eye. Out of sage mode, and only him. "Explain to me why you are letting down team seven! Letting down Konoha!" Naruto pulled three kunai out of his pouch keeping them behind his back. "Letting down your brother!" As soon as he said that he saw Sasuke's eyes flash with new anger, and he threw the kunai that had explosive tags wrapped around the handle. The smoke gave him a chance to wipe his eyes. For the tears that had begun rolling down his cheeks. Sad that his teammate would take it so far, and not feel a thing about his old life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Those of you that haven't been on my Facebook page Ruby1235 Fanfiction, I have been having problems with my internet, and thankfully got it fixed. So that's why I haven't uploaded soon enough. If you like my page on Facebook you'll be able to get regular updates on when I'm uploading or if there is a postponing to uploads.**** Thank you for your patience. :)**


	8. What Madara Is Truly After

_Review:_

_The wind started blowing slightly as Naruto stepped closer towards the edge. As the wind blew the ties of his head band he looked Sasuke in the eye. Out of sage mode, and only him. "Explain to me why you are letting down team seven. Letting down Konoha." Naruto pulled three kunai out of his pouch keeping them behind his back. "Letting down Itachi." As soon as he said that he saw Sasuke's eyes flash with new anger, and he through the kunai that had explosive tags wrapped around the handle. Giving him a chance to wipe his eyes. For the tears that had begun rolling down his cheeks. Sad that his teammate would take it so far, and not feel a thing about his old life._

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later, Orhime's POV<strong>

Orhime had been fighting on her own. Handling her own Zanpakuto this time. After a lot of practice she had been able to become a shinigami as well. She had gotten enough practice to be able to stand her own in battle. So she wouldn't have to stay behind watching the other's fight. After destroying another hollow she took off in a run when she felt several around one of their members. She had gotten so she could hide behind a large rock so she would be able to look at the fight.

It was Itachi standing in the center of around ten hollows. He wasn't struggling, but he was tired.

Quickly thinking it over she grabbed the handle of her zanpakuto, and took of in a run towards the circle of Hollows, and Itachi. She killed two before entering the circle, and finding herself back to back with Itachi. "Need assistance?" She asked watching as a few more hollows came over.

Itachi surprised at Orhime's appearance just smirked. "Well you're here now. So why not?"

Orhime rolled her eyes. "Sakura was right. You can be a smart ass."

Itachi killed a hollow that was coming to attack Orhime. "Pay attention. Wouldn't want you to get killed."

"Why?" Orhime asked killing a hollow herself. "If I did get killed you get the pleasure of killing these hollows by yourself. Now that's unfair."

"I haven't had a chance to ask you out yet. So you can't die yet." Itachi murmured in her ear before killing a couple hollows with his fireball technique.

Orhime's face went through different shades of pink before she snapped out of shock. Just in time to kill a hollow coming for her. She whispered a few words, then soon a wind pointed rocks swirled through the circle of hollows around them, and soon the hollows were gone just leaving the two of them. As they started running to go to take care of more hollows Orhime looked at Itachi. "You were going to ask me out?" She asked.

Itachi looked to Orhime with a smirk. "You make it sound like I'm not going to anymore." He chuckled. "But, yes I am going to ask you out."

Orhime looked ahead of her. "Thanks for telling me ahead of time. That ruins the surprise." She said with a laugh. Suddenly she was stopped, and pulled close to Itachi.

Itachi smirked. "When we get back to Konoha will you do me the honor of going to dinner with me?"

"I don't know. I heard their's a lot of guys in Konoha." Orhime said pretending to think. She saw Itachi's looked, and laughed. She leaned forward, and kissed his nose. "But, their not you."

Itachi smirked, and kissed her lips. "Well it's a date then." He said before beginning to run again. Knowing he shocked Orhime with that kiss.

Orhime just chuckled to herself before running to catch up with him.

**Kakashi's POV**

"Kakashi!" Came Tsunade's loud voice

"Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said as he turned to see Tsunade approaching him.

"Skipping out on the fighting." Tsunade stated.

They were currently on a cliff that overlooked the battle field. Kakashi had been standing at the top looking down upon the battle. Arms crossed, and had been thinking. "No just thinking how I screwed up."

Tsunade looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi shook his head chuckling. "My team was the best I could ever ask for. Sure they didn't get along at all during their genin days, and it got a little bit better from them on. But, now I sit here as two of my team are fighting possibly to the death. And the other is risking her life for her teammates." He looked up at the sky. "Where did I go wrong? I can't help but feel that I could have prevented this."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Kakashi, but their's nothing you could have done." Tsunade sighed, and crossed her arms. "You couldn't have stopped Sasuke from leaving, you couldn't have stopped Naruto from fighting to get him back, and you couldn't stop Sakura from coming back to save them both."

Kakashi sighed. "I know. But, it kills me to see them so spread apart from one another. Where else they could all be at Konoha. Goofing off at another practice instead of fighting the battle right now. I feel that I need to fix it."

It was quiet for a few moments before Tsunade spoke. "Then go."

Kakashi looked to Tsunade. "What?"

"I said go." Tsunade replied. Looking down upon the battle. "Even though your not fighting at the moment, you don't belong here in this battle. Neither does Sakura, Sasuke, or Naruto. So I'm going to give you an offer. You go gather Sakura and Itachi, then go to Sasuke and Naruto, and I'll just turn my head. Not noticing you leave from the battle. Or you get your lazy ass up, and start fighting." She closed her eyes for a split second, and when she opened them again he was gone.

Tsunade could sense Kakashi's chakra near Itachi's. And then she could sense both of their chakra's heading towards Sakura. She smiled softly as she turned to walk back to the battle below. Looking up at the sky. Thinking of team seven growing up to become a family. No matter how far apart they are from each other the bonds truly don't break.

**Naruto and Sasuke's fight**

Both Naruto and Sasuke were beginning to tire out. The only reason why they were still powerful was because of their anger. With each attack towards each other they would be as strong as the previous one. Despite their chakra lowering.

They had attacked each other with the rasengan and the shidori, and were thrown back to the opposite side of the valley. Naruto flat on his back, and Sasuke squatting. As they caught their breath. Although they didn't hesitate to get back in fighting stances. Naruto stood up upon the first hokage's statue, and glared at Sasuke. Ready to begin again.

Sasuke looked the same upon Madara's statue. But, before he could make a move he felt a chakra presence come behind him. It was Madara.

Madara walked around Sasuke to stand beside him. "It looks like your getting exhausted. Your clearly not able to defeat him yet, and it's best that you retreat. You can fight him again soon. After some more training of course."

Sasuke was mad that Madara was interfering, but knew he should listen. He turned on his heel to start walking away.

Naruto knew Sasuke was going to listen to Madara, but he wasn't about to let him go easily. "Your making a mistake Sasuke!" Naruto yelled across the valley.

Sasuke stopped. Through out the fight Naruto had accused him of giving up, turning away from his home, but hadn't once mentioned him making a mistake.

Naruto saw Sasuke stop, and walked a few steps forward. "Konoha cares for you more than you know. But, you won't ever give us a chance because you keep leaving. You keep leaving before Konoha can prove how empty we are without you in Konoha's walls."

A chakra sped towards them, and Itachi was soon standing next to Naruto. "He's right. Brother."

Sasuke heard his brother's voice, spun on his heel, and turned to face his brother. A hand on the hilt of his katana. "Showing your face."

Itachi didn't show any emotion on his face as he crossed his arms. "I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to tell you the truth of what happened that night. The night I was ordered to kill our clan." He then told his brother of what really happened on the night that had haunted him since it happened.

Almost as soon as Itachi stopped talking it was expected for Sasuke to say something. But, he couldn't. Almost as if he was frozen to the spot. _It was a mission to kill the clan. Not him. _He gritted his teeth, and started forming a shidori. "I don't believe you."

Naruto saw what Sasuke was about to do, and knew that Itachi wouldn't fight back so he started forming a rasengan.

Sasuke ran, jumped into the air towards Itachi. Shidori ready.

Naruto did the same, his rasengan ready. The space between the two statues was fairly large so as the came closer to one another it was simple to see they were aiming to attack one another again.

But, all of a sudden their attacks were stopped as soon as they were close to making contact. They were then thrown back to the two statues where they were in the first place.

Both surprised looked back to the middle of the to statues. Standing in the air, arms crossed, and a pissed off look was none other than Sakura. "Do I always have to stop you two from killing each other? I feel like it's my job now. It's happened so many times." She chuckled. She looked to Sasuke, now angry. "Everything Itachi said is the truth you baka! Your brother was given two choices. To protect your clan, and let them carry on their plans to destroy the leaf village, or to protect Konoha. He loved your clan more than anything, but it was his decision to keep Konoha's future safe."

A low chuckle could be heard, and the members of team seven looked to see Kakashi standing a few feet behind Naruto and Itachi. His book out, as he leaned against a tree. "Now's my turn to cut in, and pull you two boys by the back of your shirts to stop from beating the other to death." He smirked. Closing his book. With his hands in his pockets he approached the near edge of the first hokage statue. Eyes looking up at the sky. "I believe that Sakura and I deserve a reward for staying behind you two all these years. With your constant bickering and fighting." He chuckled. "But, it was all worth it. Right, Sakura?"

Sakura ran across the air towards the first hokage statue, and stopped when she was standing in-between Itachi and Kakashi. She looked over to Naruto who was on the other side of Itachi before looking to Sasuke. "Yep it sure was.

Kakashi sighed as he looked to Sasuke. "Team seven has probably had a lot more problems than the other teams. You three may be a pain in the ass, but you don't know how proud I am of you three." He sighed. "Whenever someone asks me about my team all they here is how great my team is from me. I tell them that I couldn't wish for another team because I already had the perfect one. I tell them that I wouldn't trade you guys for anything, and how strong you have become."

The wind began to blow slightly as Kakashi continued. "And to tell you the truth, you three are special to me. We have a bond stronger than any other team or squad out there. We're an odd family, but we are a family." He smirked. "And family's fight sometimes, but there's a difference when it's serious. You three don't know how bad I feel when I see you three like this."

Sakura frowned. "But sensei-"

Kakashi held up a hand. "I feel that I have failed you three as a sensei. I feel that I could have prevented this. And that if I had then Sasuke would still be in Konoha. Naruto wouldn't be out here fighting him." He looked to Sakura. "And you Sakura would be only coming for a friendly visit to see us. And not here to fight." He looked down. "So if your blaming yourselves don't. It's my fault why our team is falling apart." A tear escaped from his eye, and slid down.

Madara's laugh could be heard. He saw Sasuke still standing still. But, his head was bowed. "You don't believe that bull shit do you. They obviously just want you to come back with them so your not with me." He continues laughing at it.

Meanwhile Sasuke was staring at the ground. Hearing his teammates words was one stab in the heart. Hearing his brothers words was another stab. But, hearing his sensei was completely just slicing his heart in to pieces. His sensei who never seemed to show that much emotion about his team confessed his real belief's.

Kakashi had wiped his eyes to prevent more tears from escaping. He wasn't the one to cry, but his team meant more to him than anything. "Sasuke, I know you heard this from me before, but those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum."

When Sasuke saw that tear come from Kakashi it really hurt him. The hearing that statement come from Kakashi made him think back to when team seven first came to be. When they had failed the bell test. Although, he thought of all this, his anger inside was still edging to come out. The anger he has had for as long as he could remember. Finally so mad that he took his katana out of its sheath, and ran towards the edge of the Madara statue before jumping off. As he was heading in the air towards his old team and brother he spoke silent words.

Team seven and Itachi were crushed when they saw Sasuke come towards them. Anger still in his eyes. Feeling like they still were to weak to save them.

Sasuke saw the look in his teammates eyes, and continued whispering the silent words.

His teammates had started stepping back away. Believing they would just leave. Seeing that Sasuke still wouldn't be changed.

But, to their surprise, as soon as Sasuke made it to their side. He sliced his katana through the air, and a loud crumble of rock could be heard.

Sakura had closed her eyes, but when she opened them she saw Sasuke hadn't attacked them, but attacked Madara. Where Madara was standing before was a pile of rubble upon the rock statue below. Madara had moved to standing to the edge of the rock. "So you are running back to Konoha." He stated.

Sasuke had landed on his knee's, and his katana rested on the ground beside him. He didn't say anything as he turned his head away from Madara. "No I'm going home." He smirked before he looked back at Madara. "And you can believe me when I say next time I see you I won't hesitate to kill you." He chuckled. "I plan to have my team and my brothers along side me. So you better be prepared before coming after me again."

"You actually consider the filthy Kyubi as your brother." Madara said.

"No. I consider Naruto as my brother." Sasuke retorted.

Madara just turned away. "Alright Sasuke I'll leave. But, let me just say this. It was never you I was after. It wasn't the Kyubi either. It was something else."

"Wait!" Naruto yelled before Madara could leave. "What are you talking about?"

Madara stopped, and turned back to face team seven and Itachi. Even Sasuke was looking back at him now. He just chuckled as his eyes went to Sakura. "I guess I can tell you Haruno."

Sakura just raised an eyebrow. "I don't care. I wasn't the one who asked."

Madara crossed his arms. "I'm not after Sasuke and Naruto. I'm more interested in something else. And yes I'm still interested in the Kyubi, but it's not my main priority anymore. When I gain this new power I'll be unstoppable. And gaining the Kyubi will be easy." He chuckled. His sharingan behind the hole in his mask showing. "It's only fair that I tell you. But, I don't really want to explain. Why don't you ask that Hyuga bitch you hang out with?"

Sakura growled before lunging forward. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Kakashi grabbed Sakura by both of her arms, and pulled her back standing next to him. "He's already gone Sakura."

Sakura just growled, and snatched her arms away from Kakashi.

It was quiet for a moment. Sasuke staring at his team and his brother.

Finally Naruto walked forward, and held out his hand. "Teme."

Sasuke stared at Naruto a bit longer before taking his hand. "Help me up dobe."

Naruto smirked as he helped Sasuke up. "Already back to your old self."

Sasuke punched Naruto on the shoulder. But, smirked. He held out his hand. "Brothers?"

Naruto despite the pain on his shoulder, and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Then he shook it. "Brothers."

Sakura grinned as Sasuke's eyes went to her. "You made me and all of the other shinigami come to the ninja world, and your not even going to tell me how amazing I am, or give me a hug for that matter."

Sasuke smirked before stepping forward to hug his pink haired teammate. "Thank you Sakura. Your amazing, and a little crazy."

Sakura smacked Sasuke in the back of his head. Making him grab it in pain. She smirked. "Naruto come here for a second." When Naruto was close she grabbed both Sasuke and Naruto by their shirts, and pulled them close to her. "If you to ever decide to fight light that again I'll come straight from the soul society, and kick both of your asses." She then punched both Naruto and Sasuke in the face.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked. He and Naruto flew back nearly ten feet, and were laying flat on their backs. He sat up, an eye brow raised.

Naruto had sat up, and was rubbing his cheek where Sakura had punched him.

Sakura just crossed his arm. "Sasuke that was for causing all this mess, and Naruto that was because you're a baka."

Naruto just groaned, and stood up. "Why do you hate me Sakura?" He asked.

Sakura just smirked. "I don't hate you. I just enjoy seeing you suffer."

Sasuke had stood up, and walked over to Naruto. He patted Naruto's back. "It's okay Naruto. We can be scared of her together."

"HEY!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi ruffled Sakura's hair. "You get angry fast. I thought you have been working on that."

Sakura just smirked, and crossed her arms. "Hm."

"Hopefully we won't be having to do this again. I don't know what else we could do to drill in your head that you belong in Konoha." Kakashi said as Sasuke walked back over.

Sasuke chuckled. "I think I got it this time." He said before looking to Itachi. Not saying anything just staring.

Itachi noticed, and crossed his arms. "I'll show you the scroll. Tsunade granted the scroll has no meaning anymore because it was unauthorized."

"I don't need the stupid scroll." Sasuke said.

Itachi saw Sasuke's stubborn side coming out, and smirked. He held out his hand clearly confusing his brother. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. You may not remember me, but we used to be brothers." He told his younger brother.

Sasuke looked into his brother's eyes. His brother was not using his sharingan, and his onyx colored eyes were staring back at him. So he smirked, and shook his brothers hand. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I know."

**A few minutes later**

Team seven and Itachi began heading back to where the other battle was happening. When they arrived they were surprised to see that their were no hollows in sight. Just the Konoha ninja talking to each other.

As they walked up Tsunade looked over. "Look who has decided to come back."

The Konoha nin cheered when they saw Sasuke with team seven.

Tsunade smirked, before getting back to healing the nin she was working on.

Team seven and Itachi continued walking more into the field where the battle had taken place. The shinigami were talking to each other near the Konoha nin. Toshiro who had been talking to someone, was heading back over to the shinigami.

Sakura saw him, and took off in a run towards him. He turned just in time to catch her. "Planning a surprise attack on me?" He questioned. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms wrapped around his neck. She squealed when he spun around a few times quick. When he stopped, he kissed her a few times on her face, then kissed her lips. "Thought you wouldn't make it back. I was just thinking of the stuff I could sell of yours."

"Thanks for the confidence." Sakura replied with a smile. "And here all I could think about was seeing you again." She smirked. "I guess I could worry less about you, and more about that secret boyfriend."

Toshiro smirked before laying Sakura on the ground before tickling her. Sakura began laughing trying to inch away from him.

Team seven and Itachi came closer to them. Itachi started laughing he went to kneel down next to Sakura. Watching her being tortured by Toshiro.

"Itachi-" Sakura had to stop because she was laughing so hard. "Help me. Your supposed to be on my side."

Itachi just smirked. "Now where's the fun in that." He stood back up before nodding at Toshiro.

Finally Toshiro stopped, and when he did he was laughing to.

Sakura couldn't stop laughing, but was trying hard. "You probably bruised my ribs from tickling me for so long."

Toshiro shrugged. "Not going to be the last time."

Sakura saw his look, jumped up, and hid behind Itachi. "You'll have to get through my body guard."

Toshiro smirked. "I'll pass. I actually like Itachi."

"I do to." Sakura smiled. "We have something in common."

Itachi sighed. "You two are so funny it's ridiculous."

Sakura shrugged as she walked back around Itachi. "What can I say? Why do you think I'm going out with him?" She giggled when Toshiro pulled her down to sit next to him. She grinned as she looked back Itachi. "So what took you guys so long to get over here? It's only like eighty feet from the edge of the clearing to here." Sakura asked. "You walk like snails."

Itachi smirked. "Sakura, we're not as excited to reunite with your boyfriend as much as you are."

Toshiro chuckled. "You aren't happy to see me Itachi. I'm crushed."

"I'm required to be happy to see you. You're my captain." Itachi retorted. He smirked. "Although personally it's good to see you all in one piece."

"Like wise." Toshiro said smirking.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled interrupting their conversation. Jumping up, and walking away from the group. She had spotted Hinata who was coming back from behind some of the tree's. Her hand was pressed against her arm. And a little bit of blood trickled from underneath her hand down her arm. Which made Sakura's blood boil. "Did Ichigo let you get hurt? I'm am going to kill that son of a-"

Toshiro had appeared beside Sakura, and grabbed her by her waist, and held her back. She started directing her curses at him making him laugh. "Calm down." He said after nearly a minute of her cussing at him.

Hinata, who had rolled her eyes, limped over to Sakura. She had a smile on her face.

Sakura got free from Toshiro, and walked a bit closer to Hinata. "Oh my god your arm is bleeding bad. And your limping. I swear Hinata. When I find that son of a bit-"

With her free hand, Hinata hit Sakura on the head. "Would you shut the hell up? You just don't know when to stop talking do you?" She sighed. "Ichigo was already defending me when this happened. A hollow was coming for me, and I didn't have enough time to defend myself. So Ichigo naturally defended me. But, another hollow that was hidden came after me, and Ichigo didn't have enough time to get there. He had scratched my arm, and I fell backwards twisting my ankle. Then Ichigo killed him."

"And the heroic Ichigo told you to stay sitting until he could go find a roll of bandages." Ichigo said as he came up to Hinata. "Sit."

Hinata grumbled as Ichigo helped her sit down.

"Why the hell were you in the forest then?" Sakura asked.

Hinata held up a necklace. "I had to go get this." The necklace pendant was a white moon.

Sakura frowned. "And you couldn't go make Renji get it?"

"I'm not a slave." Came Renji's voice. The shinigami had turned to watch them when Toshiro had started tickling Sakura.

Sakura just smirked. "Then what the hell are you besides a pain in the ass."

Renji walked forward so he was a few feet away from her. Since he was about a half a foot taller than her, he bent down a bit. "If anyone's a pain in the ass it's you."

Sakura growled. "Would you prefer the term bast-"

"Sakura!" Hinata warned.

Ignoring Hinata, Sakura lunged to Renji as soon as he turned his back, and jumped on his back. With her arms wrapped around his neck she chuckled. "So I can't call you what I want to call you so let's take it this way. You're a son of bitch who can't ever realize when he is so out of his league."

"Why you bi-" Renji stopped himself when he saw Toshiro's look. "Okay so I can't call you what I want to call you either." He smirked. "How about a truce? Then we can plot against the people who are refraining us from speaking what we want to say."

Sakura thought about it, and jumped of Renji's back. "That's no fair Renji. I actually like the people that are being mean to us."

Renji sighed. "Yeah one is a captain, can tell my captain, and can kick my ass. The other can just kick my ass."

Sakura sighed. "Well our plan is screwed." She said.

"So I'm guessing that since you have Sasuke back all went well." Hinata stated breaking the silence.

Sakura smirked. "Yeah. And I'm guessing that since their aren't any akatsuki members or hollows all went well here."

"We managed to kill all the hollows. We also killed Kakuzu and Zetsu out of the akatsuki. Other than that the remaining akatsuki escaped." Hinata replied.

Sakura sighed. "That's good more time to relax now." She said before falling down on the grass. Ready to take a nap.

**A week later, the village gates, the 28****th**** of september**

The shinigami had their stuff ready to go, and the shinobi were seeing them off. Everyone was ready, well most everyone.

"Come on Sakura!" Came Sasuke's yell.

Everyone turned to see Sakura finally showing up. Except she was running. She finally stopped, and caught her breath.

"What in the hell did you do?" Hinata asked. "We're all ready to go. Why are you playing games?"

Sakura just ducked when several kunai came towards her. "You have Kunai!" Sakura flipped backwards to avoid Sasuke's hands. She ran so she was a bit away from him. "Not fair."

Sasuke just growled. "Just give it back."

"Give him back whatever you took." Toshiro said. "Shigekuni, is going to be pissed if we're late again because of you."

"Come on. He likes me and Hinata. He won't give a damn if Hinata makes up some story as to why were late." Sakura replied.

"And who says I'll do that?" Hinata asked.

Sakura dodged Sasuke again. "Sasuke, can we take a break? I can't carry on a conversation with you trying to attack me."

"I'm not trying to attack you. If you'll just give it back, I'll leave you alone." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Sakura smirked as she reached behind her. Grabbing the hilt of not her zanpakuto, but something else. She pulled it out, and grinned. She had taken Sasuke's katana. She had attached it underneath her zanpaktou's sheath. "Do you mean this?" She asked smirking.

"No shit Sakura." Sasuke said lunging for it again.

Sakura just moved out of the way, but it was only taken from her hands. And she couldn't get it back because someone's arms restricted her. "Hinata!" She exclaimed when she noticed that it was Hinata who had taken the katana away from her. "Itachi!" She yelled at her captor, who was now pulling her away from Hinata. "Let me go, damn it!" She exclaimed when Hinata gave Sasuke back his zanpakuto.

"Thanks." Sasuke muttered, while glaring at Sakura, and re-sheathing his katana.

Hinata just nodded. Glaring at Sakura along with Sasuke. "It would be so much easier if you could not cause trouble everyday. Then I would be able to have a normal day."

Sakura just got away from Itachi and crossed her arms, sulking. "Itachi and Hinata are teaming up. My heart is broken now."

Renji laughed. "Don't worry Sakura. You still have forever to piss off everyone in the soul society."

The other shinigami groaned. "Don't give her any ideas."

Sakura burst out laughing, and fell on her butt because she was laughing so hard. That only made her laugh harder. When she finished she was nearly crying. "I love you guys."

Eventually after Sakura's smart remarks were over, it was time to say goodbye.

Hinata had said goodbye to her team before walking over to Naruto. He had been standing aside just looking at the sky. "Daydreaming?" She asked with a smile.

Naruto looked down to see Hinata. "Nope. Just watching the clouds." He smiled softly.

"Your wearing the cloak." Hinata watched as he looked down at the orange and black cloak. "It suits you well."

Naruto chuckled. "I like it. It's fits me perfectly." He sighed, and looked up at the sky again. "I guess we're saying goodbye once again, huh?"

Hinata walked the rest of the way to Naruto, and hugged him. "It won't be the last goodbye. I'm going to come back to the leaf village at some point. It may be a couple years from now, a year, a few months, or even a month. It just depends on how things turn out. And maybe the next time I'll come you will find the woman who will stand beside you as your wife one day." She smiled, and stepped back a bit.

"Yeah, maybe. Hopefully next time I'll see you it won't be just you and Ichigo." Naruto chuckled at Hinata's look. "Although I would like to have a warning before you decide to bring my niece or nephew around. I'll have to baby proof the leaf village."

Hinata just laughed. "Believe me. You'll be getting the notification from Sakura first. I'm not ready for kids just yet. Maybe after I get married, and there is no telling when that's going to happen. Sakura on the other hand, I swear she'll end up pregnant by next year."

Naruto chuckled before hugging Hinata again. "You need to write to me. I'm going to miss talking to you."

Hinata hugged Naruto back, before he let go. "I will." She stepped back as Ichigo came over. "Take care of Sasuke."

Ichigo held out a hand for Naruto to shake. "Don't be afraid to get Itachi on Sasuke's ass. He can straighten him out."

Naruto chuckled. "Believe me. Sasuke won't be leaving again." He smiled. "I guess I better go say goodbye to Sakura." He said before walking over to the rest of team seven. It was fairly quiet among everyone. Just listening to the goodbyes, and not much talking otherwise.

Sakura walked up just as Naruto did. "So I guess this is goodbye again." She said with a smirk. "When I come back your ass better be in Konoha or so help me-" Sakura couldn't finish threatening Sasuke because Kakashi had started ruffling her hair and laughing.

"Calm down Sakura. He's not going anywhere under my watch." Kakashi said.

"Of course he's not!" Sakura yelled back. "Half of Konoha's going to be on his ass, and if he tries to go anywhere I'll come and kick his as-"

"Sakura!" Hinata yelled, interrupting the pink haired girl. "We can already hear your conversation without you screaming, so don't waste your breath."

Sakura rolled her eyes before looking back at Sasuke. "You know tha-"

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke interrupted her. "It's just you caring. Not anger."

Sakura smiled. "Yep."

"So what's your plans from now, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Go back to the soul society, cause havoc, think about killing Madera, causing more havoc, an-"

"We get it." Sasuke said laughing. "Your basically going to be a pain in the ass to everyone there."

"Yep, thanks for shortening it Sasuke." Sakura grinned.

"Nah." Naruto said, finally speaking. "She may cause havoc, but she'll be moving on. There's no telling when they'll be coming back. Like I was saying to Hinata. By the time we see them again, Sakura could have a ring on her finger, and I'll be having to baby proof Konoha."

Sakura smacked Naruto on the cheek, and turned to face Hinata. "You him get away with saying that to you!" She exclaimed at Hinata. Her face completely red. Everyone stared at her.

Hinata laughed, and looked at Naruto. "Don't tell her what I said. I don't want to be pestered by her on the way back home."

"I was just joking." Naruto said, rubbing the red mark on his cheek.

Sakura just crossed her arms, and frowned. "Well it wasn't a good joke. Hell it could be true. But, that won't be happening anytime soon." Then she got a look on her face. Suddenly taking in Hinata's words. "What did Hinata say?" She asked.

Hinata heard Sakura say that, and looked at Naruto. "Don't tell her anything, Naruto."

Before Naruto could say anything Sakura was inches from his face, and was glaring at him. She reached up, and grabbed Naruto's shirt, and pulled him to her eye level. "What did she say?"

"Nothing bad." Naruto said, trying to stall.

"Naruto." Sakura warned.

"That it'll be you that gets pregnant first, and you'll probably get pregnant by next year." Naruto said, rushing the words slightly, because of the intensity of Sakura's glare.

Sakura released Naruto's shirt. "Thanks Hinata. And let me guess. You think that you have everything planned out, and I won't have anything planned out." She just smirked. "Learn to sleep with both eyes open." She looked back to team seven. "Anyway, I guess I'll be seeing you guys. I promise it won't be a year. If I can help it, it will be less than six months." She hugged each member of team seven. Hugging Sasuke last. "Don't run away again. If Konoha gets to much, go visit the sand village. It's better than leaving to the akatsuki."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, yeah."

Sakura smiled before walking back to Toshiro, Ichigo, and Hinata. "We should go say goodbye to Itachi." They nodded, and they approached Itachi. It had quieted down. Meaning that everyone was listening in to hear the conversation that was about to take place.

Toshiro was the first to hold out his hand. "You better be coming back to the soul society. You can actually keep Sakura in line."

Itachi chuckled, as he shook Toshiro's hand in a guy handshake. "It's all about bribing her with ice cream."

That made everyone laugh. Sakura pouted. "I'm not that bad." She tried, only making everyone laugh more.

Ichigo shook Itachi's hand next. "Like Toshiro said. Come back to the soul society. Sure your going to be stationed in Konoha now, but that doesn't mean you won't be called back for missions."

Itachi smirked. "I'm looking forward to it."

Hinata was next, and she hugged Itachi. Laughing when Itachi picked her up to twirl her around. "If you ever need someone to spar with. I'm always ready."

Itachi set her back down. "I'll be taking you up on that offer. When I learn a new technique, it'll be more fun to test it out on something other than the tree's here."

Hinata laughed, and stepped back to stand with Toshiro and Ichigo. "Well you know where to get a hold of me."

Finally it was Sakura's turn. She stepped forward so she was standing a few feet from Itachi. The wind blew her hair slightly. The only movement. The only bit of noise, as everyone was silent. "So who's supposed to protect me now?" Sakura asked, finally breaking the silence.

Itachi chuckled softly. "I believe you have enough protection." He said motioning to Toshiro. "He can take over for me. He loves you more than anyone ever could."

Sakura paused before hugging Itachi. "Don't think your getting out shinigami work. Believe it or not your still apart of squad ten, and you better expect to get your ass called back to the soul society when we get a new mission." She broke the hug, and crossed her arms. "And you better make sure Orhime isn't going to be completely by herself when you leave."

Itachi smiled, and he looked for the orange haired girl. She saw him looking at her, and walked away from Rukia. Walking to stand beside him. Itachi reached down, and took Orhime's hand. He had asked Orhime to stay in the ninja world with him. She agreed so she wouldn't becoming back to the soul society with them. So naturally Itachi laughed at Sakura's ordering voice. "Trust me I'll make sure."

Sakura smiled before walking, with Toshiro, Ichigo, and Hinata towards the gate. The other shinigami coming as well. Toshiro and Renji opened the gate. She looked back at Tsunade. "We'll be back here from time to time. As soon as you find out that Madara is on the move again let us know. We'll be here." Sakura took Hinata's hand, and the two jumped through the opened gate. Back home where they would remain until Konoha needed them again.

**A day later, 29****th**** of September**

Hinata and Sakura were linked arm in arm, as they walked down the beach. Sakura in her red, black, and grey bikini. Hinata in her orange, white, and yellow bikini. "How long do you think it'll be till we see them again?" Sakura asked.

Hinata sighed, and watched as the waves came onto the shore. Covering their feet, then going back to the ocean. "I don't know. We can't see them everyday like we could when we lived there. But, we already know that. The time will come. It won't be that long. Trust me on it."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, I know. It won't be that long."

It was quiet for a moment before Hinata spoke. "Sakura, there is something I need to tell you."

"There is something I need to ask you first." Sakura said, as they both stopped. "Madara told me that it wasn't the Kyubi or Sasuke he was after. And told me to ask you about it. What is he talking about?"

"That's what I was about to tell you about." Hinata looked down, and sighed. "He's still after them. No matter what he told you. But, it's not his main priority."

"What's his main priority then?" Sakura asked. "What's more important than getting the Kyubi and Sasuke at his side?"

Hinata looked Sakura in the eye. "Us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you liked this story. This is the last chapter of this part. I'm going to be writing another part to this story. If you haven't already you should go back, and read the first part to this story Konoha's Shinigami. This story will probably make a bunch more sense. Anyway, the next story will be the third part to this story. And I will hopefully be getting up the first chapter sometime soon. I'll put a notification out on face book when I figure it out. **

**Thank you for all of you who have commented. And while you wait for the third part to this story, like my page on Facebook; Ruby1235 Fanfiction. I'll give preview's for the third part to this story. I'll give hints for what it will be about, and I'll have poll's for your opinion on some of the plot. :)**

**Thanks again for reading this story. Put me on author alert, and you'll get the notification when I put up the next part to this story. **

**-Ruby1235**


End file.
